Believe in me
by Mitsu Koro
Summary: Draco aide Harry à s'échapper, seulement pour son propre intérêt, du moins, c'est ce qu'il voudrait croire... ! relation homosexuelle !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Je commence ici ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter. Il s'agit comme indiqué de yaoi, donc ceux que ça n'intéresse pas… tracer votre route!

Pour les autres, très bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise et vous donne envie de me demander la suite!

Il faisait sombre, humide, froid. Harry devinait le vent inexistant à l'extérieur, l'air irrespirable était figé, rien ne passait à travers la minuscule fenêtre ronde.  
Depuis combien de temps était-il ici, roulé en boule dans un coin de sa misérable cellule? Il lui semblait des mois, mais bien sûr cela était impossible.  
Respirer lui était difficile, les seuls mouvements qu'il pouvait encore esquisser étaient ses tremblements, de froid? De peur? Les deux, sans doute. Sa peau était froide, sa tête et son corps allongés sur le sol sale et gris étaient froids. Mais il avait tout aussi peur. Car oui, le survivant ressentait aussi ce genre de sentiment.

_Le survivant..._

Harry soupira à cette pensée.

_Ridicule, non? Le monde entier a fondé son unique espoir en un garçon ordinaire à une chose prêt, et il va s'en mordre les doigts... Je vais mourir, et qu'en sera-t-il alors? Mon Dieu, ou n'importe qui d'autre capable de m'entendre, par pitié, faîtes qu'ils n'abandonnent pas, Ron, Hermione, Ginny... Qu'ils survivent, qu'ils ne finissent pas comme moi..._

En réalité, cela faisait trois jours qu'il était là, enfermé comme un animal dans cette pièce crasseuse, trois jours qu'il n'avait ni bu ni mangé. Il était à bout de force, la faim avait cessée de se faire sentir après les premières vingt quatre heures, mais la soif lui brûlait la gorge. Enfin, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui persistait dans chacun de ses muscles à cause des nombreux doloris et autres sortilèges de torture qu'il avait reçu le premier jour.  
Ce n'était pas dans leurs plans, bien évidement.  
~~

Trois mangemorts, dont Bellatrix Lestrange, les avaient localisés sans qu'ils ne sachent comment. Un sort très spécial? Peu importe, le fait était qu'ils étaient pris au piège et Harry l'avait très bien compris. Alors qu'ils couraient aussi vite que leurs maigres forces le leur permettaient encore, il se saisit de sa baguette qu'il pointa tour à tour sur Ron et Hermione, lançant un sort formulé aussi bas que possible qui eut pour effet l'évanouissement de ces deux derniers. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure au sang, il s'en voulait terriblement, mais c'était le seul moyen de les sauver. Sans réfléchir davantage, il tira les corps de ses deux amis, grâces aux feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol il ne lui fut pas très difficile de les trainer derrière un chêne épais. Il entendait à présent les pas rapides des mangemorts, les gloussements hystériques de Bellatrix, son propre sang tapant contre ses tempes. Il se mit à courir de nouveau, aussi loin que possible de ses amis.

_Les éloigner de moi, du danger qui me poursuit, encore plus vite, encore plus loin, cours, cours, cours!_

Ses efforts payèrent, il était à des mètres de ses deux amis, à quelques pas des trois mangemorts... puis le coup tomba, et comme Ron et Hermione cinq minutes plus tôt, il s'écrasa sur le sol face contre terre, inconscient.

Les derniers souvenirs de liberté d'Harry le firent sourire, faiblement, certes, mais il souriait bien en se disant qu'ils auraient sans doute pu éviter ça, un peu plus d'attention, de persévérance. Non, ils n'auraient décidément pas pu. Ils étaient traqués si ardemment, et ils étaient épuisés.  
Étouffant un gémissement de douleur, le jeune homme brun se recroquevilla encore un peu plus. Il ne pouvait se faire à cette idée. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, lui et ses amis, il finirait ainsi.  
Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il se trouvait déjà dans cette pièce, au détail près que la porte n'était pas fermée, et que le seigneur des ténèbres en personne était là, le regardant de ses yeux mauvais, un air sadique et un sourire ignoble sur le visage. Il s'était ri de lui, il l'avait torturé plusieurs heures, mais s'était lassé voyant que le survivant ne le supplier pas de l'achever. De toute façon, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il voulait s'amuser encore, savourer sa victoire, voir tout espoir quitter les yeux émeraudes de son prisonnier, le sentir dépérir d'heures en heures.  
Voldemort était ensuite parti deux jours, quarante huit heures supplémentaires durant lesquelles le jeune sorcier avait souffert en silence, attendant le moment fatidique où son calvaire recommencerait. Et ce moment était arrivé.

Le seigneur des ténèbres pénétra dans l'immense salle dont les murs de pierres grises accentuaient l'aspect sombre qui régnait dans la demeure. Une imposante table en bois massif entourée de chaises de la même matière semblait séparer la pièce en deux. C'était ici que les mangemorts se réunissaient, attendant les directives de leur maitre en bout de table. Toutefois, Voldemort ne s'y attarda pas, il la contourna et prit une porte au fond de la salle. Celle-ci donnait sur un couloir large de trois mètres, et assez long pour que l'on n'en voie pas le bout, un vieux tapis rouge poussiéreux épousait les courbes irrégulières du sol en pierres sombres lui aussi. À cet instant, l'homme à la démarche fantomatique n'était pas seul entre ces murs.  
En effet, un jeune homme fin et élancé marchait dans le sens inverse de son maître. Lorsque que celui-ci l'aperçut, son pouls s'accéléra légèrement mais il veillait à ce que cela ne se ressente pas. Il avait l'habitude du self control, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique. Aussi, après une inspiration discrète mais certaine, il accéléra d'abord puis s'arrêta net devant le seigneur des ténèbres qui en fit de même avant de tendre sa main droite que le plus jeune baisa en signe de soumission et de loyauté.

- Tu tombes bien, Draco, souffla Lord Voldemort entre ses lèvres inexistantes

- Maitre?, s'étonna ledit Draco en relevant la tête

Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir, encore? Sa marque n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, et sans celle-ci il n'obtenait que peu de missions, particulièrement depuis qu'il avait échoué à celle d'assassiner son ancien directeur.  
Le blond se redressa pour ne plus être considéré de haut, cela dit cette impression ne changea pas, il ne pouvait même pas regarder son vis-à-vis plus de trois secondes dans les yeux sans avoir un frisson d'horreur.

- Je pars rendre une visite à notre ami Potter...

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement à l'annonce de ce nom accompagné du sourire machiavélique de son maitre. Il en oublia de respirer un instant et cela n'échappa pas au terrible sorcier qui lui faisait face, ce qui acheva de déstabiliser l'adolescent. Ceci dit, personne ne releva.

- Tu m'accompagnes.

Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien, mais loin de lui l'idée d'en discuter. Il s'inclina légèrement et fit volte-face pour marcher dans les pas de celui dont il n'entendait que trop prononcer le nom. Il laissait pendre ses bras mollement dans le vide, mais ses poings étaient serrés et sa démarche assurée. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Potter, mais il savait qu'il était enfermé dans l'enceinte de cette demeure depuis trois jours. Quel choc avait il eut en entendant sa tante se vanter d'avoir attrapé le survivant! Il n'avait pas pu s'en réjouir, seulement le faire croire.  
Le couloir dévalé et la trentaine de marches montées, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur une poignée rouillée et un bruit aigu en résultat. Lorsqu'une odeur de sang et d'humidité s'échappa de la pièce, un rictus ravi prit place sur le visage blanchâtre tandis que le blond, un peu plus reculé, ferma les yeux quelques secondes presque douloureusement. Qu'allait-il voir? En avait-il envie? Peu importe, il fit quatre pas en avant pour pénétrer dans la cellule en même temps que l'autre. Un nouveau coup de baguette plus tard et la pièce était éclairée, déclenchant le sursaut du jeune sorcier allongé en position fœtal dans le fond de sa prison.

- Allons, Harry, n'aie pas peur, ce n'est que moi... Oh, et ton ami de toujours!, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse et amusée

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Lord Voldemort appuya sa main glacée dans le dos de Draco dans le but de lui intimer d'avancer, ce qu'il fit malgré lui. Le regard qu'il porta à Harry n'était pas aussi froid que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme il avait toujours été avec lui? Un regard dur, emprunt de méchanceté, moqueur dans ce genre de situation, l'air de dire « tu n'as que ce que tu mérites! ».

_Aujourd'hui, j'en suis incapable..._

Harry, s'il fut surpris puis brièvement honteux qu'il le voit ainsi, se concentra rapidement sur celui qui était, de très loin, le pire des deux.

- Ne m'appeler pas par mon prénom, siffla-t-il entre ses dents

Un claquement de langue faussement agacé fut la première réponse qu'il reçu. Parfait, Potter avait encore la force de se rebeller, ce serait d'autant plus jouissif. Il alla se placer près de lui, se baissant pour être à sa hauteur.  
Harry s'aida de ses mains et de ses dernières forces pour se redresser un minimum.

_Hors de question de rester coucher devant ce serpent!_

Une main puissante se saisit avec une rapidité déconcertante de la mâchoire du brun qui contint un cri de surprise et de douleur.

_Ne lui fait pas ce plaisir, tu as connu pire._

- Eh bien, Harry, quelle manière de t'adresser à ton supérieur.

- Vous ne m'êtes pas plus supérieur que les chiens qui vous servent d'esclaves.

Un regard de son ennemi appris à Draco qu'il était visé par ces paroles. Il serra encore ses poings, plus de rage à présent. Enfin Potter lui rappelait le sens de ces sept années de haine profonde. Même dans cette position plus que délicate, il ne se soumettait pas. Contrairement aux Malfoy, contrairement à lui... qu'avait le brun qu'il n'avait pas? Du courage ou une inconscience démesurée? Ça n'avait plus d'importance, Harry Potter allait mourir et lui allait vivre.

- Draco? Serais tu devenu assez mou pour ne rien y répondre?

Le blond était vraiment surpris. Était-il ici pour se venger de tous les mots blessants qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Potter? Qu'était-il sensé faire?

- Draco?, insista-t-il avant de lâcher Harry et de se relever, tu as le champ libre.

Ce n'était pas une proposition. C'était un ordre. Il lui demandait de torturer le survivant. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du maitre d'accorder des faveurs aux mangemorts, alors pourquoi lui, qui ne portait pas la marque et avait échoué dernièrement?  
C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il en appela immédiatement à son masque de Malfoy pour ne pas ouvrir grands ses yeux gris et laisser sa respiration s'accélérer tout comme son rythme cardiaque.  
Voldemort avait remarqué, comme il remarquait tout. Comment avait-il pu croire que cela lui échapperait? Il avait senti le cœur de Draco se serrer lorsqu'il apprenait qu'un sorcier du « bon » camp était tombé, il l'avait vu en retrait à l'annonce de la capture de Potter, il avait capté son manque d'enthousiasme lorsqu'il l'avait demandé de l'accompagné jusqu'à cette cellule, et il lisait dans regard son hésitation présente et son manque de joie à l'idée de torturer le brun.

_Non, non, non..._

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne devait pas être assuré de sa réticence à faire souffrir l'ennemi. D'un geste un peu trop rapide, il attrapa sa propre baguette et la pointa sur Harry.  
Une seconde, il vit les yeux verts s'agrandirent un peu. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes, elles reposaient un peu plus loin de lui. Ses yeux... Draco les avait toujours trouvés fascinants.

- Endoloris, lança-t-il à voix basse

Il fut stupéfié lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose ressemblant à du désespoir dans sa propre voix, lorsque sa main trembla légèrement, lorsqu'il pria intérieurement pour qu'Harry tienne encore un peu et qu'il n'ait pas à entendre ses hurlements de souffrances.  
Mais celle-ci était trop forte. Le corps fin mais musclé du jeune brun se tordait dans des positions anormales, son visage était crispé, ses yeux se fermaient puis s'ouvraient, montrant la douleur saisissante qui le traversait.  
Harry tentait de lutter, il ne voulait pas accorder ça à ses deux ennemis. Mais s'en était trop. Ses muscles se tordirent un peu plus, le feu lui monta à la tête, des poignards le transperçaient. Il hurla.  
Si une boule se forma dans la gorge de Draco, il n'en montra rien. Il faisait tout pour ignorer les cris atroces, les suffocations, les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux émeraudes. Lorsque ces mêmes prunelles se posèrent dans les siennes, le blond sentit qu'il allait craquer et baissa sa baguette après avoir arrêté le sort. Immédiatement, le corps du brun reprit une position normale, mais sa respiration restait saccadée.  
Un rire glacé s'éleva dans la pièce, puis Voldemort se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Assez joué, Draco, il faut en garder pour nos amis méritants. Ta tante Lestrange notamment. Amène moi Potter, tu resteras avec nous également, dit-il avant de quitter définitivement la cellule.

Cette fois c'était sûr. Il avait tout compris, mieux que lui-même peut-être, et il le punissait d'avoir éprouvé ce genre de sentiment envers le camp adversaire. Quel sentiment éprouvait-il d'ailleurs? Pourquoi n'avait-il eu aucun plaisir à torturer Potter? Il y a quelques mois de cela, il aurait adoré voir saint Potter se tordre de douleur, il aurait été si fier d'arracher des larmes au garçon qui a survécu. Mais là, il n'avait pas apprécié l'instant, non, pire, il avait détesté ça. Il ne supportait pas la vision du brun étalé sur le sol, sa poitrine secouée par une respiration irrégulière, des sillons sur les joues, le regard vide posé machinalement sur lui.

- Tu attends quoi, Malfoy? Tu vas me regarder comme ça combien de temps? Tu es content, n'est-ce pas? De me voir enfin dans cet état pitoyable. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop, tu restes toujours plus bas que moi.

Ledit Malfoy serra les dents et sa main droite sur sa baguette. Potter était si détestable...

- Plus bas que toi? Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas vu dans un miroir? Laisse moi deviner... Trois jours?

Un soupir dédaigneux s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme au sol. Il était loin de s'imaginer le mal que ressentait son vis-à-vis en lui crachant son venin. En effet, s'il était hors de question que Draco ne réponde pas au survivant, cela ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Au final, une seule question demeurait dans la tête blonde. Pourquoi?

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le haïr? Profiter que nous soyons seul, qu'il soit vulnérable pour le torturer?_

- Alors, quand vas-tu conduire le monde à sa perte?

Les yeux gris se figèrent sur le visage encore marqué par la souffrance. Conduire le monde à sa perte? En conduisant Potter à la mort? Mais bien sûr, c'était si évident, maintenant! Voilà d'où venait la nouvelle réticence de Draco. Son père était en prison, sa mère n'avait jamais était très utile à Voldemort, et lui avait échoué à sa dernière mission. Il allait mourir, si Potter mourait. S'il amenait le survivant jusqu'au mage noir, il serait tué. Le monde appartiendrait au seigneur des ténèbres, et ce dernier tuerait jusqu'au dernier Malfoy, puisqu'ils ne lui servaient à rien.

_Ma survie dépend de la sienne. Tout vient forcément de ça... ça ne peut être que ça... Je l'espère_.

Une nouvelle fois, le cœur du blond rata un battement. Que faire? Il ne pouvait décidemment condamné Potter, et donc lui-même, à mort. Puisque sa vie était déjà en jeu, pourquoi ne pas tenter de la sauver en prenant d'autres risques? Mais il fallait faire vite, il avait déjà trop traîné.

- Peux-tu te lever?, demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton aussi sec que possible

Harry leva un sourcil, interpellé. Depuis quand Malfoy était de ce genre là? Il aurait plutôt cru qu'il l'aurait tiré violement vers la sortie, l'obligeant à tenir sur ses jambes et à avancer sous la menace d'une baguette appuyée contre son dos.  
Le brun s'aida de ses mains pour tenter de se redresser, c'était la meilleure façon de répondre. Comme il l'avait pensé, il s'écrasa sur le sol.  
Draco soupira et s'approcha de son ennemi. Il se courba légèrement, Harry eut le réflexe de se retourner pour lui faire face.

_Ne jamais tourner le dos à un Malfoy!_

Voyant qu'aucune baguette ne fut pointée vers son visage, le regard du brun devint interrogateur lorsqu'il se plongea dans les prunelles grises. Après hésitation, le jeune homme blond lui attrapa fermement les mains, il était le seul à exercer une pression.

- Aide moi, pauvre idiot, râla-t-il alors

- T'aider? T'es pas gêné? Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, je veux bien même être ta cible si tu veux t'entraîner au avada kedavra.

- La ferme.

L'adolescent admit tout de même que la réplique de son ennemi était légitime. Sans plus de cérémonie, il le tira vers lui. N'ayant pas la force de lutter, Harry fut projeter en avant, sa tête tapa contre le torse recouvert d'une robe noire de mangemorts du jeune homme. Celui-ci l'écarta presque aussitôt, essayant d'ignorer l'effet que cela lui avait procuré, et baissa son regard pour le plonger dans celui du survivant.

- Écoutes, Potter, tu me hais et moi encore plus.

- Quelle nouvelle.

- La ferme, j'ai dis. Où deviez vous vous rendre, toi et les deux autres, lorsque tu as été attrapé?

- Pardon? Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te le dire?

- Si tu veux vivre, tu me le diras.

Draco le vit bien, Potter était complètement perdu. Il n'avait pas souhaité perdre son temps en explication, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Je ne vais pas t'amener à mon m... à tu sais qui, nous allons transplaner, mais il faut que tu me dises où. Si nous restons seuls après ça, ils nous retrouveront très vite. Il faut rejoindre le traitre à son sang et la sang-de-bourbe.

Harry ne releva pas les noms donnés à Ron et Hermione, il était bien trop surpris pour cela. Que devait-il croire?

- Pourquoi?

- Tu..., il soupira et passa une main sur son visage, Si tu meurs, je meurs. Tu-sais-qui me tuera quand il sera au plus haut de son pouvoir, il ne voudra pas en faire profiter quelqu'un qui a... échoué. Tu es ma seule chance de survie.

Il n'en revenait pas. Malfoy n'était finalement peut-être pas si stupide que ça. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre, et si c'était la seule chance d'épargner ceux qu'il aimait d'un monde de terreur…

- Si on était séparé, on avait convenu de se retrouver à la chaumière au coquillage...

Draco acquiesça, bien sûr il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, c'est Potter qui devrait les faire transplaner. Il lui attrapa le poignet droit et l'entraina à sa suite en courant après lui avoir donner ses affreuses lunettes rondes. Le survivant tenait mal sur ses jambes, mais ils parvinrent tout de même à s'éloigner de l'aile des cellules, dans laquelle il était impossible de transplaner.

- Ici, ça ira, dit-il en poussant Harry dans un couloir étroit

Harry pouvait transplaner. Il pouvait aller retrouvé ses deux meilleurs amis, sans le blond. Il pouvait se dégager de son étreinte et le laisser ici. Ça serait aussi déloyale que l'avait toujours était Draco avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, abruti! Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir!

Le brun sursauta et fixa les prunelles grises et inquiètes de son vis-à-vis. S'il le laissait ici, lui qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper bien que ce soit pour son intérêt personnel, il mourait. S'il transplaner sans Malfoy, il serait assassiner.

_Je ne peux pas._

Il serra un peu plus le bras de son ennemi et transplana.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à toutes les personnes qui décident de se lancer dans la lecture de ce deuxième chapitre! Bien que l'action ne commence réellement qu'à partir du troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-là.

Bonne lecture!

**Violet70** : Eh bien tout d'abord, je te remercie car tu me laisses ma toute première review! Je suis tout de même désolée pour les fautes, même si elles ne gênent pas la lecture, je vais bien sûr tenter d'en faire le moins possible! J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas, à très bientôt!

* * *

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel gris de l'aube, les vagues s'échouaient dans le calme sur le sable terne et le vent faible secouait légèrement les quelques touffes d'herbes parsemées sur les petites dunes irrégulières.  
Le silence faussement placide fut pourtant brisé en une petite seconde.  
À deux mètres d'une maisonnette au toit imposant et aux fenêtres triangulaires, un petit « pop » se fit entendre tandis que deux jeunes hommes firent leur apparition.  
Après s'être remis du court voyage, le blond releva la tête pour considérer la chaumière qui leur faisait face. Comme il s'y était attendu, rien d'extraordinaire, une maison qu'il ne qualifierait pas comme telle, il s'agissait en réalité d'un cottage dont les murs étaient incrustés de coquillages, décidément loin de la classe du majestueux manoir Malfoy... pourtant, l'ancien serpentard trouvait l'endroit charmant.  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit son habituel ennemi vaciller, et entreprit de l'entrainer vers l'entrée de la chaumière.

- Hm... Malfoy, je ne pense pas que tu puisses rentrer.

- Que... Oh, l'endroit est protégé. J'ai pas la marque, Potter.

Ledit Potter s'étonna brièvement de cette nouvelle, mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut la vague de soulagement qui le dominait alors. Pourquoi cela le réjouissait, il n'en savait rien. Que son ennemi appartienne entièrement au Seigneur des ténèbres ou non, il devrait s'en moquer, il se fichait de la petite vie minable de Malfoy... Enfin, en principe...  
La situation était de plus en plus étrange, pensaient-ils tous les deux. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, Draco avait lancé le sortilège Doloris sur Harry. Cinq minutes plus tôt, Harry avait hésité à laisser Draco entre les mains assassines des mangemorts. Et à présent, c'était le bras de ce même Draco qui entourait les hanches de ce même Harry afin de l'aider à avancer.

_Qu'est-ce que ça va bien pouvoir donner…?_

Les deux sorciers n'étaient plus qu'à cinq pas de la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit avec une telle violence qu'ils en sursautèrent et manquèrent de tomber. De là, ce qui semblait être une furie aux cheveux bruns épais déboula à toute vitesse et, après avoir poussé Draco, elle se jeta dans les bras du brun qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre grand chose.

- Harry, Oh, Harry! Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, par pitié!

L'adolescent rendit avec tendresse son étreinte à la jeune fille qui le serrait avec un désespoir qui lui fendit le cœur.

- Je suis désolé, ma petite Hermione...

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentait de sangloter bruyamment et de passer ses mains dans le dos de son ami, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas une simple illusion. Lorsque la brunette s'écarta enfin pour essuyer ses larmes, c'était à Ron qu'il eut à faire face, droit comme un piquet, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

- Ha... Harry... C'est bien toi?, balbutia-t-il

- Qui d'autre?, dit-il en souriant

Le roux imita alors la jeune fille quelques instants avant, serrant encore plus fort celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois jours.

- Bon sang Harry, tu ne sais pas à quel point nous avons eu peur!

- Tu m'étouffes, Ron!

Il le relâcha enfin, avec peine. Le survivant dont les jambes tremblèrent de nouveau, offrit en retour un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à ses deux meilleurs amis dont les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter malgré leurs sourires heureux, mais bien vite le sol tourna sous ses pieds, sa vue se brouilla, le sommeil fut pesant et il sombra.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit qu'une petite chambre aux meubles en bois clairs et au rideau crème, bercée par la douce lumière d'un début de soirée. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de remettre ses idées en place. Que s'était-il passé?

_Oh, oui, je... nous, nous nous sommes échappé, Malfoy et moi. On a transplané à la chaumière aux coquillages... Hermione et Ron sont arrivés, et j'ai du m'évanouir. _

- Tu es réveillé!, dit une voix féminine

À l'entrée de la chambre, Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents, un plateau à la main. Elle s'approcha en trottinant puis posa le repas du brun sur la table de chevet.

- Du thé, une orange et des toasts, annonça-t-elle sans quitter sa mine réjouit

- Merci, Mione.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, si tu as besoin d'autre chose...

- Où est Malfoy?

- Ouais, parlons-en vieux, pourquoi t'as amené la fouine jusqu'ici?

Le jeune homme appuyé sur l'encadrure de la porte, bras croisés sur le torse, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adresser lui aussi un sourire idiot au survivant.

- J'ai amené Malfoy jusqu'ici parce qu'il m'a aidé à m'évader.

- Pardon? Je t'ai rattrapé avant que tu tombes sur la tête, pourtant...

- Euh... Harry, il a raison, c'est bizarre quand même... Je veux dire, Malfoy est le fils...

- D'un mangemort, je sais. Mais il a enfin comprit que son maitre au pouvoir signifiait en plus de la fin du monde sa propre fin.

- Pfff... Je trouvais vraiment ça étrange, mais comme toujours, il y voit son intérêt personnel, il choisit le clan qui lui permettra de sauver sa peau.

- Où est-il?

- Au sous sol, tu sais, dans la prison aménagée par l'ordre. C'est une idée de Ron, honnêtement je l'approuve, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Harry soupira et tenta aussitôt de se relever. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait confiance en Malfoy. Il était hors de question qu'il reste enfermé, pas après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, même si cet acte n'était qu'intéressé.

- Non, Harry! Tu es encore de faible, tu dois manger et boire!

- Je veux d'abord voir Malfoy.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu...

- Tais-toi, Ron! D'accord Harry, on va aller le voir, mais avant, je t'en prie, mange ça.

Il accepta, inutile d'inquiéter de plus ses amis, et puis sa gorge asséchée le brûlait encore. Il avala son thé en deux gorgées et engloutit le reste plus qu'il ne le mangea. Il fallait qu'il voie Malfoy, c'était plus important que tout.

- Eh, Harry, on a pleins de choses à se dire, tu veux pas qu'on parle un peu avant de...

- Non, Ron, après.

Complètement dépassé, le roux adressa un regard incrédule à la jeune fille qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, pour une rare fois perdue elle aussi.  
D'un pas rapide, le brun dévala les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le sous-sol sombre et poussiéreux. Un coup de baguette de son amie éclaira la pièce, et les trois se dirigèrent vers la porte marron et noire qui donnait sur une minuscule cellule dans laquelle l'on pouvait seulement s'asseoir. Un nouveau coup de baguette déclencha un bruit de serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, le blond était assis sur sa robe de mangemort, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, encadrés par ses bras finement musclés. Il ne portait plus qu'un pull vert bouteille trop peu épais pour la température glaciale de la minuscule pièce, et un pantalon noir qui tombait sur ses chaussures couvertes de poussières. Il leva ses yeux gris vers Harry dont le cœur se serra.

_Ne me regarde pas ainsi, comme si j'étais coupable du manque de confiance qu'ils placent en toi... _

Il devait l'admettre, il n'y avait à ce jour rien de plus désarmant que les prunelles grises de son vieil ennemi. Pas depuis ces dernières vingt quatre heures, mais depuis toujours, bien qu'il ne se l'avoua que sur l'instant. C'était si simple de s'y noyer. Si envoutantes, si profondes, si expressives... Seuls les yeux de Malfoy trahissaient ses émotions, quand il empruntait son masque neutre. Et là, Harry y lisait de la honte, un peu de colère - contre lui? - et une sorte de tristesse étrange, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le jour où il l'avait gravement blessé, lors de la sixième année, dans les toilettes. Ce souvenir le fit frissonner, il le détestait, mais le gardait en mémoire. Celui du jour où il avait failli tuer Malfoy, ce jour où il avait comprit en voyant les cheveux blonds devenir rouge sang qu'il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir au contraire de ce qu'il aurait cru. Ce jour où il avait accepté l'idée qu'il ne le haïssait pas autant qu'il le voudrait, et le devrait.  
Mesquin, sournois, égoïste, prétentieux... C'était le Malfoy qu'il avait détesté presque six années. Perdu, désespéré, capable d'éprouver de la tristesse... Ce Malfoy là, c'était celui qui l'avait poussé à croire fermement qu'il se cachait autre chose qu'un fils de mangemort derrière ses traits froids et parfaits.  
C'est à ce Malfoy qu'il tendit la main et offrit un sourire sincère, et il espéra au plus profond de lui-même que c'était également lui qui accepta son aide et se releva.

- J'ai dormi toute la journée, viens, tu dois avoir faim.

- Je lui ai apporté à manger!, s'indigna presque la seule fille du groupe

- Ouais, j'étais contre, personnellement, mais tu la connais.

- Humaine, souffla Harry

- Je le suis aussi, avec les gens qui ont une âme et un cœur.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Non mais pincez moi! Depuis quand la fouine est devenu ton meilleur pote?

- Tu te prends pour quoi, Weasley? Je t'interdis de m'a...

Le blond s'interrompit lorsque une baguette se pointa sur sa gorge, il eut un mouvement de recul mais ne rencontra qu'un mur froid.

- Toi, tu te prends pour quoi? Tu crois que tu peux changer de camp à ta guise? Pourrir la vie d'Harry, accepter de tuer Dumbledore? Et hop, monsieur réalise qu'il est tellement inutile à vous-savez-qui qu'il va pas tarder à se faire buter, à moins qu'il ne s'échappe avec le survivant, toujours dans le but de sauver sa peau! Alors allons-y, pointons nous dans une maison protégée, et bénéficions de l'incroyable indulgence d'Harry et des talents d'Hermione pour assurer sa survie! Tu me débectes, et s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je te laisserais pourrir dans ton 3 mètres carrés!

- Mais il n'en tient pas qu'à toi.

- Enfin, Harry, tu as perdu l'esprit? Si pour survivre il avait du te tuer, il l'aurait fait! Les choses ont fait que c'était de ta survie qu'il dépendait, et c'est pour ça que tu es ici, mais sans ça tu serais mort et le monde serait sous le contrôle de Tu-sais-qui!

- Peut-être, mais je suis vivant, je vais tout faire pour être le vainqueur de ce combat, et si j'ai la possibilité de sauver une vie supplémentaire, je le ferais, que ce soit celle du plus innocent des hommes ou de Malfoy junior.

Ron ne comprenait pas, ils avaient toujours haïs Malfoy et la réciproque était vraie. Il n'allait pas demander à Harry de le tuer de sang froid, mais de là à le placer sous la protection de la maison. Mais il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Harry avait décidé et Hermione était bien trop gentille et trop peu rancunière pour laisser mourir leur ennemi de faim. Il poussa un long soupir dédaigneux et luttant contre lui-même, il baissa sa baguette avant de remonter à l'étage.

- Hm... Potter, tu...

-Malfoy, Ron a raison. Tu ne mérites sans doute pas que nous t'acceptions parmi nous, saches qu'au moindre faux pas, tu vires. Et je te laisse imaginer ce que cela signifierais pour toi.

Bien qu'il n'apprécia guerre le ton de son vis-à-vis, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à y redire. Après tout, Potter avait raison. Il ne méritait pas de bénéficier au même titre que les deux autres de la protection de la maison, alors s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir, il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire haïr davantage.  
D'un signe de tête, il acquiesça puis suivit les deux gryffondors qui rejoignaient leur ami dans la salle à manger. Un coup de baguette plus tard et quatre verres de bierraubeurre apparurent sur la table. Ron et Harry lancèrent un regard étonné à Hermione, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la brunette de se servir de la magie pour ce genre de chose. Avec un sourire presque timide, elle haussa les épaules et prit place autour de la table en bois vernis.

- Je pense que nous en avons tous besoin, mais si...

- Non, c'est une très bonne idée, Mione, la coupa Harry en souriant

Les trois amis s'installèrent cote à cote tandis qu'en face, le jeune blond qui ne se sentait décidément pas à sa place hésita un instant avant de s'installer avec maladresse. Avec un sourire encourageant, la jeune fille du groupe poussa vers lui son verre devant le regard médusé du rouquin.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé, après que...

- Que nous nous soyons évanouis à cause de toi?

- Ron... Tu sais très bien que c'était dans le seul but de vous sauver.

- Passons, coupa Hermione, après avoir piqués une crise monumentale, nous nous sommes immédiatement rendus ici. Bill est parti prévenir l'ordre de ta disparition, Fleur est restée pour tenter de nous calmer. Nous voulions tellement partir à ta recherche, nous ne pouvions pas rester en place.

- J'avais jamais vu Mione dans cet état, elle est flippante, tu sais.

Le regard de ladite Mione coupa l'envie à Harry de rire de cette remarque, bien que cela fut tentant.

- On nous a empêché de partir, « restez ici, au cas où Harry rentrerais. Nous nous occupons de tout. », pfff, facile à dire! Nous avions si peur, Harry. Je ne pouvais ni dormir, ni manger. Puis tu es rentré, Bill était en mission pour l'ordre et il y est encore, Fleur l'a rejoint après avoir prévenu l'ordre de ton retour. Un énorme soulagement pour tout le monde. Qu'aurions-nous fait sans toi?

Draco baissa les yeux, il voulait donner l'impression qu'il n'écoutait pas, mais il avait entendu chaque mot prononcé ces cinq dernières minutes, et il se sentait terriblement seul. S'il avait disparu, qui se serait inquiété pour lui, à part sa mère? Personne. S'il avait été tué, qui aurait éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'une once de tristesse, à part elle? Personne. Il n'était rien pour personne. Sa mort provoquerait même le soulagement de quelques sorciers.

_Et alors? Assumes, tu as tout fait pour. Ton comportement, tes regards, le ton que tu emploies. Tu as tout fait pour être détestable. Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme toi? _

- Et de ton côté? Je suppose que ces trois jours ne ressemblaient pas à des vacances?, lança Ron en même temps qu'un regard assassin au blondinet

- En effet. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Je n'ai subi le mauvais traitement de Voldemort que deux fois, grâce à Malfoy.

Le concerné releva la tête, montrant un regardé étonné. Pourquoi le balafré se donnait-il la peine de le faire apparaître un peu plus digne de confiance devant ces amis? Il en résulta un visage radieux exprimant la reconnaissance d'Hermione, mais Ron se borna à n'offrir qu'un grognement peu amène, récompensé par un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la jeune fille.

- Hé! Je suis le seul à se souvenir de qui est réellement ce gars? Un pauvre petit con qui as peur de son ombre!

- Il m'a sauvé.

- Encore une fois, Harry, il cherche à se sauver lui-même! Il mériterait qu'on le vire d'ici à coups de pieds!

- Tu as sûrement raison, Ron. Mais le choix d'Harry est pris, et j'approuve. Que ce soit Malfoy complique les choses, mais essayons de mettre de côté ces dernières années, nous sommes en guerre.

- De toute façon, il est prévenu, n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais, Potter...

- Harry.

- Pardon?

- Appelle moi Harry.

Les deux autres garçons de la table furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Le blond choqué, le roux complètement outré.

- Et appelle moi Hermione.

- Que... Alors là c'est certain, vous avez perdu la tête! Houhou, c'est Malfoy! La fouine!

Cette fois, s'en était trop, il ne pouvait pas laisser un traitre à son sang trainer son nom dans la boue... il se leva brusquement, mais Harry qui en fit de même fut plus rapide encore.

-Ça suffit, Ron! Que tu le veuilles ou pas, il reste! Je suis vivant grâce à lui, quelques soient ses motivations, je m'en moque! Tant que je serais là, il ne retombera pas entre les griffes des mangemorts!

- Très bien, faites donc ami-ami avec cette pauvre fouine, si cela vous fait plaisir.

Ok... Potter et Granger faisaient des efforts qui sans doutes leurs coûtaient chers, mais ce ne serait jamais le cas de Weasley qui semblait beaucoup plus rancunier. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ou lui imposer sa présence, le dégoût de ce dernier à son égard était légitime. Aussi, plutôt que de briser la charmante image que Potter essayait de lui façonner bien qu'il ne le mérite pas, il préféra quitter la table et sortir de la maison.

Il entendit brièvement la jeune fille réprimander son ami, ce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle ne faisait pas bonne figure, ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie ou autre chose de ce genre comme il avait toujours observé autour de lui. Granger voudrait réellement que Weasley l'accepte? Il n'avait pas manqué une occasion de lui rappeler le mépris qu'il portait aux, comme il le disait si bien, sang-de-bourbe. Il en était de même pour Potter, en pire encore.

Il y a quelques heures, il aurait qualifié ça de faiblesse, un comportement digne de ces stupides gryffondors. Maintenant, c'était une façon d'être qu'il enviait à ces mêmes gryffondors. Et il ne voulait pas ressentir ça.

_Enlève toi ça de la tête Draco, t'es un Malfoy bon sang! Tu détestes Potter, ses amis sont aussi répugnants que lui… à moins que ce ne soit toi, qui est répugnant, à parler ainsi de personnes que tu ne connais pas vraiment. _

Le jeune homme était assis, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes repliées vers lui. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et fermait les yeux. Que lui arrivait-il? Il n'était là que pour survivre, il ne devait pas devenir aussi mou que saint Potter, il restait un Malfoy!

- Draco?

L'interpellé sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son… - ancien? - ennemi, qui de plus l'appelait par son prénom!

- Potter? Comment tu m'as…

- Libre à toi de ne pas m'appeler Harry comme je te l'ai proposé, mais ça fait beaucoup de Malfoy pour moi.

- Je porte ce nom, et j'en suis toujours fier.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Mais je connais déjà bien Malfoy. Le prétentieux, l'egocentrique, le blessant, le mesquin serpentard qui m'en a fait voir durant 6 années. Moi, c'est Draco qui m'intéresse.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais Malfoy et Draco ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

- Faux. Malfoy m'aurait torturé avec plaisir, sans hésitation. Malfoy m'aurait trainé dans la boue avec le sourire. Il aurait obéit à son maitre, enfermé dans sa stupidité.

- Tu te fais des idées. Et la seule raison de ma trahison et…

- Je sais, je sais. Mais es tu réellement certain que ce fut ta seule motivation?

- … Tu te fais des idées. Je te déteste toujours autant.

En disant ces mots, la voix de Draco avait diminuée toujours un peu plus et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive une grimace déformait son visage habituellement parfait, cela n'échappa pas à Harry qui ne se priva pas d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi? T'as pas entendu?

- J'ai entendu, et j'ai vu. Crois moi…

Harry se redressa pour faire face au blond déstabilisé par cette nouvelle proximité. L'index du brun se pointa sur le cœur de Draco, et il plongea ses prunelles vertes dans les argentées.

- Je ferais sortir Draco d'ici, et l'appeler ainsi me parait être un bon début.

Le survivant se leva complètement, ne prêtant aucune attention aux yeux maintenant ronds de l'adolescent et à sa bouche entrouverte signe de son incrédulité. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit un signe de la main au jeune homme encore assis sur le sol sableux.

- Viens, _Draco_, tu ne vas pas passer la nuit ici. N'écoutes pas Ron, il est un peu secoué mais il est tout sauf méchant, il finira par accepter la situation.

Il n'y avait plus que de l'incompréhension dans la tête du blondinet, mais l'air commençait à devenir frais et son ventre lui intimait de manger au plus vite. Aussi, sans un regard pour le brun au risque de montrer sa propre faiblesse, il le suivit dans le cottage, plus certain pour un sou d'assumer son nom et sa haine pour son ennemi de toujours, et effrayé par son dégoût du survivant qui s'estomper pour donner place à… à quoi, d'ailleurs? Pourquoi ce visage de balafré lui était agréable à regarder, ou du moins pourquoi prêtait-il maintenant attention à ce qui avait peut-être toujours était en lui?

Il n'était là que pour sauver sa peau, hein… à d'autres.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet70 : Je te remercie encore! En effet, le deuxième chapitre est vite arrivé, je voulais que les lecteurs se fassent une idée un peu plus poussée de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour cette review, eh oui dans mon histoire ils ne seront pas que trois pour la chasse aux horcruxes… Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore pour ce chapitre. Très bonne lecture à toi!

* * *

Au milieu d'un large lit, plus confortable qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc s'étirait, tout juste sorti d'un sommeil profond. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre le renseigna sur l'heure qu'il devait être. Environ neuf heure, d'après la position du soleil. Il avait dormi longtemps, un peu trop à son goût.

Il était temps de se remettre les idées en place. Draco se mit en position assise, et après avoir passé sa main pâle dans ses cheveux lisses, il entreprit de faire fonctionner ses neurones.

_Bien, concentre-toi... Hier, j'ai trahi mon maître. J'ai fuis avec mon pire ennemi. Je dépends de lui. Je crois bien commencer à éprouver des sentiments que je devrais rejeter envers ce balafré, que je ne veux plus appeler comme ça, lui manquer de respect me fait me dégoûter moi même._

Cette fois, ce fut sur son visage aux traits fins que sa main passa. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes _du tout_. Vers où allait-il? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se transformer en un gryffondor dégoulinant d'amour et de tendresse... Beurk, si peu Malfoyen!

Mais un autre problème le taraudait actuellement.

_Mère... Comment va t-elle? Notre maitre a déjà du l'interroger, à l'heure qu'il est. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a pensé? Me déteste t-elle? Me trouve t-elle indigne de mon nom? Elle était la seule qui jusque maintenant croyait en moi, est-ce que ça a changé? Elle doit avoir si honte..._

Il poussa un long soupir tandis que son cœur se serrait. Il avait peur. Il s'éloignait de celui qu'il croyait être. Il avait cessé de haïr le survivant et il avait arrêté de penser uniquement avec l'honneur que devait garder son nom. C'était déroutant, de perdre ainsi ses pauvres repères.

_Je dois arrêter de me torturer... C'est cette guerre, qui me perturbe. Je suis toujours le même. Draco Malfoy, sang pur fier de son nom. Ennemi d'Harry Potter..._

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne si faux?_

Il n'était plus un enfant, s'en était assez de se lamenter. Il avait besoin d'une douche fraîche et d'un petit déjeuner.

Dans la salle à manger, trois adolescents installés autour de tasses de café fumantes étaient déjà au cœur d'une discussion des plus sérieuses.

- Mais maintenant qu'on a plus l'épée, comment allons-nous faire? Je vois pas à quoi ça servir de prendre autant de risque pour ce diadème alors qu'on n'est même pas certain de pouvoir le détruire!

- On trouvera forcément un moyen de le faire, Ron, il n'y a pas le choix de toute façon, alors autant tous les réunir au lieu d'attendre sans rien faire!

- Hermione a raison, comme toujours. Maintenant que le journal, la bague et le médaillon sont détruits et que nous avons la coupe, il n'en reste plus que trois, il ne faut pas se décourager en si bon chemin.

- Mais nous n'en connaissons qu'un des trois derniers! Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que peuvent être les deux autres!

- On trouvera en route, comme toujours. Maintenant, concentrons nous sur notre plan pour rentrer à Poudlard, et...

- Rentrer à Poudlard?!

Les trois gryffondors sursautèrent en même temps, ils ne s'attendaient pas à l'intervention du blond qu'ils croyaient encore endormi. Les cheveux dorés du jeune homme étaient mouillés, il sortait de la douche et s'était enfin décidé à descendre. Arrivé en bas, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre la dernière phrase de la brunette.

- Comme c'est étonnant, une fouine qui fouine.

- Ron, ne commence pas! Viens, _Draco_. Tu es aussi concerné, maintenant.

- Par votre suicide collectif?, répondit-il en s'installant en face d'eux, Pourquoi aller à Poudlard?

- Eh oui, Malfoy, contrairement à ce que tu as pu imaginer, Harry ne se tourne pas les pouces en attendant que la guerre se termine, caché dans une maison protégée.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça une seule seconde! Seulement, Poudlard, c'est de la folie! Rogue est directeur, il y a les Carrow, les détraqueurs, tous les autres mangemorts!

- On le sait déjà. Mais il n'y a pas le choix, seule la dame grise pourra nous renseigner quant au diadème, et il est certain qu'il s'agit d'un horcruxe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Potter? Hor quoi?

- Un horcruxe, enfin, tu sais bien ce que c'est, non?

Contre toute attente, Ron pouffa d'un rire cynique.

- Tu le surestimes, Harry! Il ne s'est pas montré assez utile pour entrer dans le secret de son cher maitre!

Le visage pâle de Draco prit une teinte qui tendait vers le rouge, mais il ne répondit pas. Hermione lança un regard se voulant menaçant au rouquin.

- Des fragments de l'âme de Voldemort enfermés dans des objets. De la magie très noire, bien évidement. Tant qu'ils subsistent, c'est aussi son cas. Il y en a sept, le journal de Jedusor, la bague de la famille Gaunt, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le diadème de Rowana Serdaigle et deux autres que nous ne connaissons pas... les quatre premiers ont été détruits, nous avons la coupe et il nous faut maintenant le diadème.

- Le seul problème, ajouta Hermione, c'est qu'il nous faut l'épée de gryffondor pour les détruire, ce que nous n'avons plus.

Le jeune homme semblait assimiler toutes ses informations avec difficulté, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il plongea ses prunelles grises dans les émeraudes.

- Une fois les sept horcruxes détruits, il ne sera plus qu'un sorcier particulièrement doué?

- C'est ça, mais aussi affaibli. C'est pourquoi il est important de trouver ce diadème, si ça signifie aller à Poudlard, nous irons et dès aujourd'hui.

- Je vois...

- Et tu nous accompagnes, Malfoy. Si pour une fois tu peux te rendre utile...Je sais pas, par exemple, en tant que bouclier.

- Haha, tu es si drôle Weasley.

- Arrêtez tous les deux!, intervint la jeune fille exaspérée, nous n'arriverons à rien avec un comportement aussi puéril!

- Comment comptez-vous vous y rendre?

- Peut-être en se rendant premièrement à Pré au lard, après ça, nous...

- Pré au lard grouille de mangemort.

- Il y a bien peu d'endroits où les mangemorts ne sont pas.

Le blond soupira et se leva, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'école pour sorciers, mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, et quoique ce fut les temps actuels faisaient que ce serait forcément dangereux.

- De toute façon, vous avez déjà pris votre décision. Quand partons-nous?

- A la nuit tombée. Comme nous avons convenus, Ron, Hermione et moi, nous trouverons un moyen d'entrer dans Poudlard après notre transplanage à Pré au lard. Après ça, on trouvera la dame grise. Il faudra sûrement créer des diversions, être prêt à l'attaque. Si on peut par la même occasion trouver un autre moyen de détruire les horcruxes...

Le blond acquiesça, si l'idée de revenir à Poudlard en tant que compagnon d'arme de celui qui fut son ennemi lui faisait bizarre, elle ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant. Enfin, il ne devait pas prendre ça à la légère, ils risqueraient tous les quatre leurs vies.

Pendant quelques minutes, les trois amis peaufinèrent leur plan, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur dans la cicatrice d'Harry lui arrache un cri. Par réflexe, les deux autres se levèrent et Draco accourra- ce qui l'étonna lui-même - tandis que le brun semblait dans un état second.

- Potter? Potter? Réponds-moi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

- La ferme, Malfoy!

- Harry est relié par sa cicatrice à Voldemort, il peut voir ce que lui voit, mais c'est douloureux. Dans ces moments, il est ailleurs, comme s'il rêvait. Je lui ai bien dis des dizaines de fois de fermer son esprit, mais il manque tellement de concentration... Vraiment, Draco, j'espère que tu te montreras moins empoté que ces deux là.

- Hé, je suis encore là, Hermione, je te signal!

- Je sais Ron, mais ne me dis pas que ce que je viens de dire est une révélation pour toi.

Tandis que le roux discutait avec la jeune fille de son importance capitale dans le petit groupe de sorcier, Draco fixait attentivement Harry, le cœur serré. Ainsi, Potter supportait ça depuis le retour de son maitre, trois ans auparavant. Pourtant, il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il ne comprenait pas, dès que Draco avait matière à le faire, il n'hésitait pas à attirer l'attention sur lui... Le balafré, lui, n'en avait parlé qu'à ces deux meilleurs amis. Sûrement comme pour tout le reste... Plus il côtoyait Harry, plus il en venait à se dire qu'être l'élu était loin d'être un cadeau.

Soudainement, le jeune homme à la cicatrice se redressa sur sa chaise, le regard de nouveau présent. Une sueur froide perlait sur son front, et avant qu'un des trois puissent l'interroger, les yeux verts emplis d'une étrange lueur triste se posèrent sur le blond.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Potter?! Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça!

Harry baissa les yeux, il cherchait par où commencer. Ce qu'il avait vu blesserait Draco, tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Non, il ne voulait absolument pas ça, il ne voulait plus voir les larmes de chagrin rouler sur les joues pâles, comme ce fut le cas un an plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher sa vision.

- Harry, qu'as-tu vu? Tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais, l'encouragea Hermione

- Je... Eh bien, ça te concerne, répondit-il en levant timidement ses yeux vers le concerné

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne sais pas si... Je dois vraiment te le dire, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment savoir ça.

- Quoi? Tu me ménages, maintenant? Non mais franchement Potter, quoique tu ais vu je suis capable de l'entendre.

Harry pris une inspiration profonde, et plongea ses prunelles, cette fois avec assurance, dans les grises métalliques du jeune homme.

- Je sais l'affection que tu portes à ta mère... et...

Le blond se crispa immédiatement, sa raideur soudaine déstabilisa un peu son vis-à-vis, mais celui-ci continua tout de même.

- Elle a été interrogé, Voldemort croit qu'elle sait où tu te trouves et il veut la faire parler. Elle ne sait évidement rien... Mais il est certain du contraire.

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru le corps fin et pâle. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que ça signifiait. Par sa faute, sa mère était torturée. Maintenant, peut-être même morte.

- Tes... Tes visions se passent en temps réelle?

- Du moins peu de temps après.

- Où étaient-ils?

- Chez toi, je crois bien.

- J'y vais.

- Non! C'est impossible!

- Ma mère va mourir, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, et à cause de moi! Je ne peux pas la laisser!

- Non, Draco! Harry a raison, tu ne peux pas y aller! Que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre le seigneur des ténèbres?!

- Alors quoi? Je laisse ma mère mourir?

- Tu ne peux pas y aller... C'est impossible, répéta Harry

- Même si je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur, je te le dis aussi, c'est n'importe quoi Malfoy, n'y va pas.

- Et tu ferais quoi toi, Weasley, si ta mère était dans cette situation? Tu irais t'installer dans le canapé en attendant que la journée passe, te disant qu'elle est torturée par ta faute mais qu'après tout, tu n'y peux rien.

Pour la première fois, Ron comprit son ennemi et n'eut aucunement l'envie de lui rétorquer quelque chose de blessant. Harry aurait préféré que Draco renonce, mais après réflexion... Il se souvenait de son départ définitif de Privet Drive. Il avait eu si peur pour tous ses amis qui risquaient sa vie pour lui, Maugrey était mort, il s'en était terriblement voulu. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose, mais la culpabilité et la douleur psychologique concernaient les deux cas.

- Draco, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mes parents sont morts, mais il y a des gens auxquels je tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie, dit-il en regardant à tour de rôle Ron et Hermione, allons-y.

- Quoi?! Que tu amènes la fouine ici était déjà à la limite de l'acceptable, mais alors là tu deviens complètement fou!

- Harry, Ron a... en partie raison. Tu ne peux pas, si Voldemort est encore là-bas, ça revient à te livrer à lui!

- Calmez-vous, tous les deux. Harry ne vient pas avec moi.

Les trois regards se posèrent sur l'ancien serpentard, interrogateurs.

- J'y vais seul, il n'a jamais été question de demander à Potter de m'accompagner, je ne suis pas dingue.

- Si tu l'es! Y aller seul? Tu vas te faire tuer, pauvre idiot. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, toi qui avais toujours ton mot à dire ces six dernières années.

- Que je décide de prendre ce risque me regarde, mais toi sûrement pas. Comme si l'élu pouvait se permettre de faire une chose aussi stupide.

- Ne discute pas, si tu y vas, j'y vais. Et rien ne m'en empêchera.

- Alors on vient aussi!, affirma la jeune fille

Tandis que la mâchoire de Ron semblait prête à se décrocher, Harry appuya sur les épaules de son amie pour lui intimer de rester assise.

- Hors de question. Vous restez là, Ron et toi.

- Non, on ne fait rien séparément.

Ron essayait de convaincre Harry de ne pas y aller, ce dernier faisait de même avec Hermione, et celle-ci étalait ses arguments pour suivre son meilleur ami.

- ça suffit!, cria presque Draco, coupant court à leur discussion, je pars, vous restez là.

Sur ces mots, il monta à l'étage et ne redescendit que quelques instants plus tard, baguette à la main. Sans un regard pour les trois autres, il ouvrit la porte de la maison et avança entre les petites dunes de sable. Il s'arrêta prêt de la mer, prêt à transplaner. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il avait un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus cette maison.

- Draco, attends!

Coupé dans son élan, il sursauta avant de se retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec un Harry essoufflé.

_Il ne lâche jamais l'affaire, celui-là, un vrai gryffondor..._

- Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, saches que tu ne partiras pas sans moi. Alors si tu veux y aller, et ne pas perdre davantage de temps, tais toi et transplanons.

- Mais, Potter, tu...

Le blond s'interrompit lui-même, Harry était résolu, il le lisait dans le sérieux de ses traits et dans son regard presque dur. D'autre part, sa mère était en situation critique, et il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Après un soupir résigné, il attrapa le bras du survivant et transplana.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent au cœur d'une forêt dense, sombre et humide.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Seulement à quelques mètres du manoir, depuis que tu... t'es évadé grâce à l'elfe, il y a une zone anti-transplanage assez large, au cas où.

- Je vois, souffla Harry sans dissimuler un petit sourire, Quel est ton plan?

- Eh bien... Je frappe à la porte, en espérant que ma mère ouvre.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas?

- Improvisation?

- Face au mage noir, ou à ta tante?

Le brun soupira, Draco l'avait toujours beaucoup ramené, mais il était finalement aussi impulsif et irréfléchis qu'Harry ou Ron sans Hermione pour les mettre sur le droit chemin.

- Je vais mettre ma cape d'invisibilité et me tenir juste derrière toi. Je serais prêt à l'attaque, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre que ta mère ouvrirait la porte. Garde la tienne à portée de main également. En cas d'attaque, il faudra fuir hors de la zone anti-transplanage, se défendre mais pas continuer le combat, on perdrait à coup sûr. Allons-y.

Draco devait l'admettre, pour le coup le survivant avait bien plus de suite dans les idées que lui. Ils mirent quelques minutes à traverser les quinze mètres qui les séparaient du manoir, Draco ouvrit le portail d'un coup de baguette, puis ils rejoignirent l'immense porte en bois sombre de l'entrée. Pour le moment, il n'y avait ni bruit ni mouvement. Harry, caché sous sa cape, se trouvait quelques pas derrière le blond, sa baguette pointait vers la porte.

Un instant, le survivant se surprit lui-même à penser à autre chose que la possible prochaine attaque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir du regard l'autre jeune homme, celui-ci ne lui faisait pas face, il pouvait le contempler sans craindre que deux prunelles grises et furieuses ne se posent sur lui. Quoique cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça... Il avait toujours su apprécier les grands yeux gris métalliques, le visage fin, le nez droit, la bouche bien dessinée, la peau qui semblait à s'y méprendre être de la porcelaine...

_Que... Non, ça suffit! Mais à quoi je pense? Dans un tel moment, en plus! Je dois me concentrer! Mais, comment faire avec lui en face de moi...? Non, ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne dois pas penser à un Malfoy de la sorte. C'est pas vrai!_

Trois coups furent enfin frapper à la porte, tirant Harry de ses pensées peu dignes de lui. De là où il était, il pu voir les épaules de Draco se soulever, signe d'une inspiration profonde sans expiration, ses poings se serrer, le droit proche de sa baguette, son dos se raidir. Il devina son rythme cardiaque accéléré, et il n'eut qu'une envie : Entourer les hanches du blond de son bras, poser sa tête contre son épaule, lui souffler qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était là.

Harry ferma avec force ses yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_Arrogant, égoïste, mesquin, hautain, serpentard... Plus qu'agréable à regarder, capable d'aimer jusqu'à risquer sa vie, finalement courageux, bien moins égocentrique qu'il le faisait croire... Je ne le déteste plus, je veux le connaitre, mais de là à...en tomber...a…Non, impossible._

Il y eut un bruit de poignée qu'on ouvre, puis la porte s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres. Instinctivement, les deux jeunes hommes reculèrent d'un pas. L'angle d'Harry ne lui permettait pas de voir qui se trouvait en face de Draco, mais lorsqu'il vit les épaules de celui-ci retomber, il se permit lui aussi de souffler de soulagement.

- Draco...

La voix féminine fut presque inaudible, mais on entendait clairement s'y mélanger plusieurs sentiments : La surprise, le soulagement... mais aussi la crainte, peut-être même du désespoir.

Oubliant le regard d'Harry et tout masque de neutralité, le fils Malfoy poussa un peu plus la porte et prit sa mère dans ses bras, la serrant un peu trop fort. Après une hésitation due à la surprise, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Une étreinte dans laquelle, cette fois, le désespoir était certain.

- Draco..., répéta t-elle, la tête enfouit dans les cheveux de son fils et les mains appuyées dans son dos, mon chéri...

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous...

_Vous quoi? Trahir? C'est faux. Potter ne m'a pas forcé, il était sans défense, j'aurais pu le livrer sans problème. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est ça que je ne voulais pas._

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

_C'est déjà plus juste. Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser ma mère, mais cela faisait partie des nombreuses choses que devait entrainer mon choix indiscutable._

- Je sais, Draco, je sais... Tu ne m'as causé aucune peine, juste beaucoup de soulagement, même si j'étais inquiète, j'avais si peur qu'ils te retrouvent... Ils te cherchent encore, mon chéri. Es-tu dans un lieu protégé? Toujours avec Harry Potter?

- Oui, mère, je ne cours aucun danger mais... Je ne comprends pas, n'es-tu pas déçue?

- Je ne le serais que si tu me dis que tu es là parce que tu as fait marche arrière.

- Non, non... Potter as vu que...Voldemort te torturé à cause de moi, alors...

- Il m'a en effet interrogé, mais la torture n'est qu'une étape qu'il a inventée pour vous attirer ici. Il a bien vu que je ne savais réellement pas où tu étais, mais je lui ai promis que si tu revenais après qu'Harry Potter te raconte ce qu'il avait vu, je le ferais venir sur le champ...

Draco lui lança un regard presque effrayé et recula de nouveau d'un pas. Sa mère lui attrapa vivement la main et la caressa avec tendresse.

- Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose. J'étais bien trop heureuse que tu parviennes à fuir le maitre. Tu l'as compris, Draco, il ne croit plus aux Malfoy, il compte tous nous tuer. Je réfléchissais depuis quelques temps à un moyen de te faire quitter nos rangs, tu me facilites la tâche. Je suis ravie de savoir réellement où tu en es, mais il faut que tu partes, maintenant...

- Mais, et toi? Tu sais qu'on ne peut rien cacher bien longtemps au maitre, tu...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, seul toi compte, mon chéri.

Il était étrange de voir des Malfoy en pleine démonstration de beaux sentiments, eux qui semblaient toujours si impassibles, si durs, si peu... humains? C'était ça, Harry avait toujours vu Malfoy soit cruel, soit indifférent, soit profondément malheureux - et encore ce dernier cas en de rares occasions -.

Sur le moment, Harry s'était senti stupide de n'avoir pas compris que l'image de la torture de Narcissa n'était qu'un piège, mais finalement ça n'avait peut-être pas était une mauvaise chose. L'un comme l'autre pouvait s'assurer qu'ils étaient en vie, sinon en sécurité.

- Viens avec nous, supplia t-il presque sa mère

- C'est impossible, tu...

Les deux Malfoy et Harry se figèrent, ils n'étaient plus seuls. En prenant soin de ne pas dépasser de sa cape, le brun se retourna doucement, ce que Draco n'avait pas encore osé faire en voyant les yeux de sa mère s'agrandir et se remplir d'horreur.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, Goyle, Nott..., murmura Harry pour lui-même

- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Mon neveu a retrouvé le chemin de sa maison...

En une seconde, Draco vit un éclair bleu foncer vers lui et se sentit projeter face contre terre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, sa mère était devant lui, jouant le bouclier, sa baguette à la main. Mais pire encore, Harry était sorti de sa cachette.

_Quel idiot!_

Les visages premièrement étonnés des mangemorts se fendirent de sourires cruels, et Bellatrix s'avança de deux pas.

- Cette histoire devient réellement intéressante... Goyle, Nott, rappelez-vous, il nous faut Draco mort ou vif, mais ne tuez pas Potter.

- Comment peux-tu... Ton propre neveu!

- Tu me connais, Narcissa, ma famille passe après le maitre.

La femme blonde lança un regard noir à sa sœur, puis elle regarda à tour de rôle son fils et Harry. Ils ne devaient pas rester ici.

- Draco, cours, fuis avec Harry jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez transplaner, lui chuchota-t-elle

- Mais, mère, et toi?

- Je m'en sortirais, je sais quoi faire, fais moi confiance mon chéri...vas-y, MAINTENANT!

Sans réfléchir davantage, il se mit à courir. En entendant Narcissa crier, Harry se retourna vivement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit Draco lui saisit le poignet et l'entraina à sa suite.

- Goyle, retiens la ici! Nott, viens avec moi, on ne doit pas les laisser filer!

Les deux jeunes sorciers couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber, s'écorchant au passage. Harry avait une boule dans le ventre, cette scène lui en rappelait une autre qui s'était très mal terminée.

Les sorts fusaient derrière eux, ils les évitaient et tentaient d'en envoyer d'autres fois, mais avec difficulté. Des arbres tombaient sous les chocs, retardant parfois les deux mangemorts. Harry et Draco ne pensaient qu'à fuir le plus loin possible, ignorant s'ils étaient sortis ou non de la zone anti-transplanage, mais ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde pour vérifier.

Entre les troncs épais, une lumière vive dénia enfin se montrer. Harry en fut instantanément soulagé, ils devaient enfin être arrivés au bout de la forêt. Draco, lui, n'était pas si optimiste.

- On va pouvoir transplaner!, s'écria le brun

- Non, c'est... On n'aurait pas du traverser la forêt aussi vite, je crois qu'on est parti du mauvais côté...

Pour appuyer les dires du blond, ils passèrent entre les derniers arbres, évitant deux nouveaux sorts, et ce pour débouler sur un terrain plat qui s'étalait de quelques mètres avant de se terminer en falaise. Harry couru encore un peu, se rendant jusqu'au bord pour considérer l'ampleur du vide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que les rires sinistres des deux mangemorts retentissaient. Il y avait bien vingt mètres de hauteur, un sort de coussinage n'y aurait rien fait, des vagues s'écrasaient avec violence contre la roche sombre.

- Quel dommage..., siffla Bellatrix, vous descendiez dix mètres plus bas et vous pouviez transplaner.

Nott allait placer sa baguette sur sa marque lorsqu'elle l'interrompit.

- Non. Nous avons laissés Potter s'échapper, le ramener nous même nous ferait remonter dans l'estime du maitre, pauvre idiot! Occupe-toi de Draco, je me charge de notre très cher Potter...

Son sourire machiavélique et son regard fou firent frissonner les deux concernés. Que faire? Ils ne parvenaient plus à réfléchir...

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? J'ai entrainé Potter dans cette histoire, s'il se fait attraper…_

Ils commençaient tout juste à reprendre leurs souffles quand ils durent contrer de nouveaux sortilèges. Nott n'avait aucune hésitation, et le sang du brun se glaça lorsqu'un éclair vert frôla le visage du blond.

- DRACO!, hurla t-il en oubliant son propre combat

- Concentre-toi!

Il ne fallait pas que le survivant s'inquiète pour lui, pauvre pion de cette guerre sans pitié. Si lui mourait, ça ne changerait pas grand chose, mais si Harry était tué par sa faute... s'en était fini de tout. Mais le brun s'en moquait, il n'avait qu'à éviter des sortilèges d'immobilisation ou, au pire, de torture, Draco lui était menacé de mort.

Le combat se poursuivait, les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre lorsque Draco entendit sa tante, baguette pointait sur Harry, formuler du bout des lèvres _Endoloris_. Si cela se passa en une seule petite seconde, il ne perdit pas de temps et sans y penser, il se rua sur son partenaire de combat pour le plaquer à terre.

Il fallut un instant au survivant avant de comprendre, mais le cri perçant du blond qui se tordait au sol l'éclaira aussitôt.

- NON! Arrêtez! Arrêtez ça tout de suite!

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas touché celui qu'elle visait, la mangemort éclata d'un rire sadique, heureuse du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

- Tu es si pathétique, Potter! Tu sauves tes ennemis et supplies devant leurs souffrances!, ricana t-elle encore

Un cri plus terrible encore que les autres fit craquer le jeune homme, il perdait son sang froid, ses mains tremblaient, mais il parvint tout de même à maintenir sa baguette droite et à la pointer sur Draco.

- _Finite_, dit-il en un souffle

Aussi vite que le sort l'avait frappé, les muscles du blond semblèrent se détendre et son souffle irrégulier n'était plus coupé par ses cris.

- Draco, Draco...

Harry était perturbé. Il n'était pas dans son habitude de perdre ses moyens, mais la scène avait été insupportable et il s'était senti trop impuissant face à cette douleur qu'il savait insurmontable. Les rires de Bellatrix s'estompèrent, et elle ainsi que Nott les visèrent de nouveau. Le survivant se releva et se plaça devant Draco qui était toujours au sol. Il brandissait sa baguette, les mains tremblantes mais bien décidé à ne plus assister à la souffrance du jeune homme.

_Je ne les laisserai pas faire, plus personne ne le touchera!_

- A-attends... Potter...

- Ne bouge pas, Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe.

Il n'était pas sûr de lui, mais il fit tout pour que sa voix ne le trahisse pas. Il était hors de question que le blond s'expose à un nouveau danger alors qu'il se remettait à peine du sortilège impardonnable.

Draco tenta malgré tout de se lever, en vain. Le survivant se battait, il lui faisait dos et ne cessait de bouger, rejetant les sorts de deux puissants mangemorts à la fois, en envoyant à son tour. À ce rythme là, il serait vite épuisé et finirait par être touché...

_Surtout pas ça... Prends sur toi, Draco, tu dois l'aider, oublies ta douleur..._

Luttant contre lui même et forçant ses jambes instables, il parvint finalement à se lever et à brandir à son tour sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour formuler un sort, un éclair vert fonça vert eux, Harry tira Draco contre lui et se retourna afin de faire bouclier. Le sortilège de mort les manqua de peu, mais alors que le brun lâcha le serpentard, un nouvel éclair jaillit, et un corps s'écrasa sur le sol.


	4. Chapter 4

**TiteM** : Merci beaucoup ^^

**Chipoteuse de petit pois** : Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo, ouais ouais! Oui, Harry et Draco ne réfléchissent pas beaucoup, mais après tout, ce ne sont que des hommes *sors* Mais sérieusement, sans Hermione, le trio ne serait pas allé bien loin... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^

**Tsubakigirl** : On a un petit aperçu de l'évolution de la relation d'Harry et de Draco dans ce chapitre, très bonne lecture =)

Et bien sûr merci à vous trois!

* * *

Depuis qu'ils venaient d'échapper de peu au sortilège de mort et qu'Harry l'avait instinctivement rapproché de lui, Draco lui tenait fermement la main, comme si à présent sa vie dépendait de ce lien physique.

Une femme blonde, d'une beauté et d'une grâce indéniable venait de se rapprocher d'eux, souriant comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne venait pas de tuer un homme. Elle s'en fichait presque, même si elle avait vu Nott à de nombreuses reprises et que leurs discussions avaient toujours été courtoises, il était devenu un ennemi à éliminer lorsqu'il avait tenter d'assassiner son fils unique.

- Vous allez bien, les enfants?

- Mère! Comment... Et Goyle?

Narcissa se retourna et offrit un sourire narquois à sa soeur.

- Ta tante m'a sous-estimé. Il faut plus qu'un pauvre idiot pour m'empêcher de protéger mon fils.

- Tu le paieras très cher, Narcissa. Comment oses-tu tuer deux mangemorts? Le maitre ne...

- Je n'ai pas tué Goyle, il est simplement...hors d'état de nuire. Quant à Nott, il a manqué Draco de peu, il le méritait amplement. Et je me fiche de ce qu'en pensera le _maitre_, il n'est plus celui des Malfoy depuis longtemps.

Les yeux sombres de Bellatrix s'agrandirent, elle semblait encore plus hystérique que d'habitude. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle qui était si dévouée au seigneur des ténèbres. Narcissa abandonnait-elle son statut de mangemort uniquement pour son fils? Il avait échoué puis trahit le maitre, il méritait son sort, dès lors que le mage noir donnait l'ordre, il n'y avait plus de lien du sang.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux mourir aussi!

Avec un cri de dément, la mangemort pointa sa baguette vers sa soeur et une nouvelle lueur verte en sortit. Il ne fut pas difficile à la femme blonde d'éviter le sort et d'y répondre, démarrant un combat sans merci sous les yeux affolés du fils de cette dernière.

- Fuyez!, leur cria t-elle

- Ils n'iront nul part!

Bellatrix avait changé de cible, elle bombarda Draco de sorts qu'il rejeta grâce à l'aide de sa mère et du survivant, toujours décidé à défendre fermement son ancien ennemi. Malgré cette défense d'apparence sans faille, un sortilège heurta l'épaule du jeune homme qui fut projeter deux mètres plus loin. Sa mère le rejoignit immédiatement, mais lorsque son fils lui assura qu'il n'avait rien, ce qui était vrai, les deux Malfoy se redressèrent vivement. Bellatrix avait lancé un simple sort de débutant à Draco, elle n'avait pas cherché à le blesser, mais à faire diversion.

- Potter? Potter?!

Il ne mit pas de temps à poser ses prunelles grises sur celui qu'il cherchait, mais ce ne fut pas pour voir ce qu'il aurait voulu, les magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui chercheraient à le rassurer, un sourire lui disant "je suis là, tout va bien.". Non, il ne voyait pas la couleur des yeux douloureusement fermés, ni un sourire car sa main était plaquée sur la bouche visiblement ensanglanté : du sang coulait entre ses doigts. Il était à genoux, l'autre main appuyée avec force sur son abdomen dont du sang s'échappait également. Son corps étaient secoués de petits tremblements, la partie visible de son visage semblait crispée. Il souffrait, sa blessure était grave, à ce rythme là il se viderait de son sang.

Quel était ce sort? Il rappelait à Draco le sectumsempra, à peu de choses près.

La mère du jeune sorcier plaqua une main sur son visage déformé par l'horreur, tandis que son fils mit de côté le choc pour courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le brun.

Il ne voyait plus Bellatrix et son air suffisant, il n'entendait plus ses gloussements malsains face à la douleur qu'elle venait d'infliger à l'élu. Il n'y avait plus que Potter. Que Harry.

_Harry, Harry..._

La voix de sa mère criant son nom ne l'atteignit que vaguement, le sort qui fusa pour dévier celui de sa tante ne le déstabilisa pas. Le seul qui importait n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

_Accroche-toi, je suis là!_

Il arriva enfin à côté du brun, et il se jeta presque à terre pour être à sa hauteur. Il posa avec précaution une main sur l'épaule encore secouée de tremblements, et de son autre main il tourna le visage d'une pâleur inhabituelle vers lui. Les yeux émeraudes étaient à présent ouverts, mais Draco ne captait pas le regard d'ordinaire si profond de son vis-à-vis.

- Potter? Potter? Est-ce que tu m'entends?

Il ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours perdus dans le vide, une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur le ventre ensanglanté. Le blond laissait place au stress intense, oubliant totalement le combat que menait sa mère et sa tante. Il secoua un peu le jeune homme, retira la main de sa bouche dont du sang s'échappait encore, puis de son ventre. Il ouvrit maladroitement la chemise bleu marine pour voir la blessure d'où s'échappait le liquide vermeil, et constata avec horreur une entaille profonde qui barrait son abdomen. Même si celle-ci était grave, ça n'était pas une simple blessure, sans doute d'où la léthargie du survivant. Des traits noirs, comme s'ils avaient été dessinés au feutre, s'étalaient toujours un peu plus sur le torse du blessé, et aucun sort de guérison testés par Draco n'avait d'effet.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai...

Il tremblait au moins autant qu'Harry, et une boule douloureuse se formait dans sa gorge tandis qu'il appuyait désespérément sur le ventre de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?!, hurla t-il à sa tante dont il se souvint enfin

Celle-ci contra un nouveau sort de Narcissa, puis sans cesser de se battre, elle adressa un regard haineux à son neveu.

- Je comptais arrêter l'effet de ce sortilège dès qu'il serait devant le maitre, il ne tiendra pas des heures!

- Alors arrêtes-le! Tu dois le ramener vivant!

- Arrêtez le sort, et que vous couriez pour transplaner? Tu me prends pour une idiote? Il vaut mieux que je le tue plutôt que de le laisser prendre la fuite encore une fois!

La maigre tentative de Draco de convaincre la mangemort d'arrêter le sort avait échouée. Il était prit de panique, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte des larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues blanches. Il colla son front contre celui glacé du survivant.

- Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir amené ici. Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie...

Il sanglotait, une main plongée dans la chevelure noire, l'autre lâchant sa baguette pour longer son corps mollement, comme déjà résignée.

- Ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas..., répétait-il

- Ton fils est pitoyable, ricana Bellatrix

Mais Draco s'en moquait. La pire insulte à son nom ou à son sang ne l'aurait pas touchée.

- Je veux te connaitre aussi, je ne te déteste plus... Laisse moi cette chance, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas...

Draco ferma ses yeux, il ne voulait plus voir les prunelles sans lueur. Alors qu'il avait passé des années à les admirer sans rien en dire, elles s'éteignaient face à lui. Un nouveau sanglot le secoua, il avait si mal, il avait conduit l'élu à sa mort alors qu'il souhaitait plus que tout passer du temps en sa compagnie et le voir, pour une fois, heureux en la sienne.

- Harry..., murmura t-il avec désespoir

Un reniflement lui arracha un sursaut tandis qu'il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux, certain que ce bruit venait du brun.

- Harry, répéta t-il cette fois avec espoir

- Tu t'es enfin...décidé... à m'appeler par mon prénom, Draco?

Ledit Draco écarquilla ses yeux, et bien que ses larmes coulaient toujours, un sourire sincèrement heureux illumina son visage fin. Malgré la faiblesse de la lueur, celle-ci avait bien regagné les yeux émeraudes, et un sourire forcé se voulant rassurant était identifiable derrière le sang séché.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Draco, lui rappelant la présence de sa mère maintenant pencher sur lui.

- Il faut faire vite, Draco, elle se réveillera bientôt, dit-elle en désignant Bellatrix du regard

- Tu l'as atteinte, constata son fils

- Grâce à ton comportement pour le moins inattendu, il a suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour que je saisisse ma chance.

- Mère, Harry est...

- Je sais, il faut l'emmener au manoir.

Draco acquiesça, ramassa sa baguette et après s'être essuyé ses mains ensanglantées sur son pantalon autrefois gris, il souleva le survivant du sol, lequel était plus léger qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné, à moins qu'il ne puisse simplement plus prêter une réelle attention à se genre de détail futile en la situation.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir lui parut durée une bonne heure, mais il ne fallut que dix minutes avant qu'ils ne regagnent la demeure des Malfoy et que le blond puisse enfin allonger Harry dans un endroit confortable en attendant que sa mère revienne.

Bien évidement, le survivant souffrait. Mais ça lui importait peu. Il n'était qu'à demi-conscient, son ventre profondément entaillé semblait le brûler de l'intérieur, il imagina un instant qu'il ne reverrait plus Ron et Hermione. Il aurait dû avoir si mal... Mais une seule chose comptait. Il le comprenait à cet instant précis, il avait toujours cherché à attirer l'attention de Draco mais n'y était jamais parvenu, du moins de la façon dont il l'aurait voulu. Mais aujourd'hui, le blond avait une main dans ses cheveux ébènes, l'autre posée contre son ventre dans l'espoir qu'il ne perde pas davantage de sang, et il lui murmurait sans cesse de s'accrocher, qu'il était là, qu'il ne devait pas dormir... Dormir. Il en avait terriblement envie, mais il tenait bon, car l'ancien serpentard l'en avait supplié, et que si se laisser partir signifiait ne plus revoir le visage si pâle mais si beau de son vis-à-vis, alors il supporterait l'intense fatigue des heures s'il le fallait.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, et lorsque Draco vit l'air ravie de sa mère, il fut enfin rassuré. Narcissa tenait un flacon dont le contenu couleur miel allait sauver Harry.

- Harry, ça va piquer un peu, mais rien de moins surmontable que ta blessure actuelle.

Pour seule réponse, il cligna des yeux avant de les tourner de nouveau vers Draco, seule image susceptible de l'apaiser.

Elle s'agenouilla près du lit sur lequel son fils l'avait installé et inclina le petit objet de verre au dessus du ventre meurtri du jeune homme. Si le mélange magique avait l'apparence et la consistance d'une crème banale, les effets sorciers furent vites visible à l'œil nu : Les traits noirs s'estompèrent jusqu'à devenir totalement invisibles, et la blessure se referma à une allure qui eut le mérite de faire sourire le blond.

- Tu es merveilleuse!, s'exclama t-il

Sa mère lui sourit, également fière d'avoir pu préparer ce qu'il fallait pour sauver l'élu en si peu de temps. De la blessure ne restait plus que le sang séché, il n'y avait pas la moindre cicatrice.

- Comment tu te sens...Harry?

- Bien mieux, assura t-il avec un sourire franc

_Surtout parce que tu m'appelles enfin par mon prénom._

Draco accueillit la nouvelle puis une chute de pression, laquelle entraina son fou rire et des larmes au coin des yeux. Harry se redressa et tandis qu'il se demandait la raison du rire magnifique du jeune homme, il se laissa emporter et s'esclaffa également.

- Je ne comprends pas, il n'y avait pourtant aucune vapeur chimique qui aurait pu s'échapper de ce flacon, se moqua Narcissa avant de se lever, je suis navrée de mettre fin à vos rires communicatifs, mais n'oubliez pas que le temps nous manque.

- Ou-Oui, désolé, mère...On... Va y aller..., balbutia son fils entre deux éclats

Bien que difficilement, ils parvinrent finalement à s'arrêter sans en perdre leurs regards amusés et leurs respirations saccadées.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire, je veux dire pas sarcastiquement.

Le blond sentit ses joues devenir rouges, il avait été à ce point désagréable, pour ne pas rire franchement devant Harry en un peu plus de six ans? En y pensant, il avait raison. Pourtant lui avait déjà eut le plaisir d'entendre le brun rire, pas ironiquement, mais parce l'un de ses amis était là pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Au final, lui qui avait toujours sa famille contrairement au survivant était bien plus seul que lui.

Après avoir vérifié qu'Harry était complètement rétabli, ils quittèrent le manoir sans un regard en arrière et se précipitèrent hors de la zone anti-transplanage.

- Cette fois, vous y êtes. Vous pouvez transplaner.

- Et toi, où vas-tu aller, mère? Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Viens avec nous.

- J'ai des choses à régler, mon chéri. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, on ne me retrouvera pas et je serais là à la fin de la guerre.

Draco baissa les yeux, il avait confiance en sa mère mais avait peur qu'elle ne sous-estime les pouvoirs du mage noir. Et même si elle s'en sortait, ce ne serait pas forcément son propre cas. Il avait comprit que bien qu'elle soit agréable, la présence du survivant exposait au danger.

- Draco, je comprendrais si tu partais avec ta mère. Rien ne t'oblige à nous suivre, Ron, Hermione et moi.

- Non, il était temps que cet enfant côtoie les bonnes personnes, répondit Narcissa avec un clin d'œil, Et je ne doute pas que son aide ne soit pas de trop. J'ai confiance en ses capacités, il a aussi un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je veux m'assurer qu'il ne se sent pas contraint. Tu ne l'es vraiment pas, tu es libre de décider pour toi.

- Je te suis.

Le ton de Draco était déterminé, il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Sa mère avait raison, il était temps qu'il côtoie d'autres sorciers que des mangemorts, et s'il pouvait rattraper ses dernières années en luttant pour le bien, il le ferait.

_Et puis, je serais incapable de me séparer maintenant de Harry, de me demander chaque jour ce qu'il fait et s'il va bien...Même si ça signifie supporter Weasley! _

Narcissa serra une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras. Son geste n'avait plus le désespoir du premier, elle lui disait juste _"à bientôt, tu vas me manquer"_. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, elle se tourna vers l'élu et lui sourit, elle avait abandonné son masque neutre en même temps que son titre de partisante de Voldemort.

- Tu as un grand cœur, je sais que tu aurais pu laisser mon fils derrière toi, et malgré vos différents tu lui as donné une autre chance de prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Merci, Harry Potter, et bon courage.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Harry de se mettre en avant, aussi il se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête et de sourire à son tour. Un dernier regard vers son fils, et elle transplana, suivie de peu par les deux adolescents.

La scène était semblable à celle survenue la veille. La veille... Ils auraient pourtant jurés qu'il s'était passé des jours depuis qu'ils avaient fuis le repère de Voldemort. En quelques heures, Draco avait sauvé Harry et inversement, se forçant à croire l'un l'autre que s'était pour des raisons personnelles, désir de se sauver soi-même, soucis de conscience... Mais en vingt quatre petites heures, leurs sentiments avaient évolués comme si des années s'étaient écoulées. Des années, car c'est ce qu'il leur avait fallu pour croire qu'ils se haïssaient.

Comme la première fois, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes qui avançaient avec une certaine difficulté des suites de leurs blessures. Mais différemment de la veille, la jeune fille qui venait de sortir de la maisonnette semblait plus que furieuse.

- Harry James Potter!, cria t-elle

- Euh... Oui?, dit-il innocemment

Par réflexe, il recula d'un pas voyant que son amie ne freiner pas sa course alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

- Comment as-tu pu?! Partir sans prévenir!

- Comment ça, sans prévenir?, s'étonna Draco

- "Je reviens, restez ici, je vais convaincre Draco de rester.", expliqua t-elle dans une imitation du survivant très convaincante

La gryffondor avait été aussi inquiète qu'à présent en colère, et devant l'air innocent de son ami sa très mauvaise humeur ne tarissait pas. Cédant à sa propre irritation, elle leva la main droite comme pour gifler Harry, mais se ravisa aussitôt et se contenta de la plaquer violemment sur le torse recouvert d'une chemise sale.

- Tu es la personne la plus recherchée du monde sorcier, ton pire ennemi est le mage le plus cruel et le plus puissant qui soit, il dirige une armée entière de mangemort... Et tu pars en direction de la maison de l'un d'eux, en connaissance de cause... Tu es un sorcier extrêmement doué, courageux, intelligent, mais ton inconscience et ton penchant à te jeter dans la gueule du loup, ce n'est pas possible, Harry! Ne te rends-tu donc pas compte du rôle que tu joues dans cette guerre?!

- Je le sais, Hermione. Mais tu ne m'aurais pas laissé y aller, et Draco ne serait pas resté.

- Tu ne...

- Je te demande pardon, Hermione. C'est de ma faute, je l'ai laissé me suivre.

La sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux, le blond prenait la défense de Harry et il venait de l'appeler Hermione. Elle était passée de sang-de-bourbe à Granger, et pour finir _Hermione_. Mais que s'était-il passé, durant ces deux dernières heures?

- Euh...Euh, non, je sais qu'il peut être persuasif, euh...Et puis, ce n'est rien, vous êtes en vie, je suppose que c'est tout ce qui compte...

Pour le coup, le serpentard l'avait réellement perturbé, elle préférait retourner dans le cottage plutôt que passer pour une idiote.

- Mais ne nous ne refait pas ça, Harry!

Le survivant culpabilisait un peu, il avait encore inquiété ses amis, mais rien d'insurmontable et il ne regrettait pas, s'il n'y était pas aller Draco serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était. Et puis, face à la maigre tentative de la brunette de paraitre encore énervée et non déstabilisée par le blond, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Merci, Draco.

- C'est normal, et puis je n'ai pas menti. Mais je ne me laisserai plus avoir par toi!

- On verra!

Les deux sorciers rentrèrent dans la chaumière aux coquillages avec le sourire, ce qui n'était toujours pas le cas de la petite brune. Ron, lui, se leva pour considérer les nouveaux venus de la tête aux pieds.

- Eh bah, je sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais vous êtes dans un drôle d'état...

- Ça n'a rien de drôle, Ron. Allez vous lavez, et reposez vous. Pour maintenant, on partira demain.

Ils acquiescèrent, ils avaient en effet bien besoin d'une bonne douche, de vêtements propres et de repos. De beaucoup de repos ; ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants. Lorsqu'ils montèrent à l'étage où se trouvaient une baignoire et une douche, ils entendirent encore Hermione fulminer de la cuisine "Ah, je vous jure, les garçons...", et Harry s'en sentit tout de même coupable. Après tout, sans elle, Ron et lui ne seraient pas allés bien loin, elle donnait toute son énergie pour eux, et leurs évitait les pires ennuis. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il s'excuse promptement.

- Je prends la douche, tu as bien besoin d'un bon bain.

Harry accepta, il était vrai qu'il était dans un sale état et qu'un bain chaud l'aiderait à se détendre. Il s'y plongea entièrement, désireux d'éliminer le sang séché et la poussière de son corps récemment blessé. Il y pensait enfin à tête reposée... C'était vrai, il avait failli mourir, abandonner cette guerre, ses amis... Et ce pour une seule personne. La personne pour qui il n'aurait jamais cru faire une telle chose.

Il replongea sa tête sous l'eau, ça avait le mérite de l'apaiser.

_J'aurais fait la même chose pour Ron et Hermione... Oui, mais eux sont mes meilleurs amis depuis presque sept ans, c'est normal. Pour lui, est-ce que ça l'est? Sans doute pas... Mais je n'aurais pas pu envisager les choses autrement... Pourquoi? Je suis tellement perdu depuis que je ne parviens plus à le détester._

Il profita de l'eau chaude près d'une heure, et sortit de son bain lorsqu'il sentit celle-ci refroidir. Il enfila un pantalon noir et un sweat marron légèrement trop grand pour lui avant de sortir pour s'arrêter devant la porte de chambre du blond. Il devait déjà y être, puisque cela faisait une heure qu'Harry trainait dans la salle de bain.

_Il faut que je lui parle, sinon je ne comprendrais jamais... On ne remet pas ce genre de chose au lendemain, en temps de guerre._

Il prit une grande inspiration, s'apprêta à frapper, mais renonça finalement. Il n'y arriverait jamais! Il se retourna dans le but de regagner sa propre chambre, mais il tomba nez à nez avec...

- Draco? Tu n'étais pas dans ta...

- Euh, non, j'ai pris ma douche il y a déjà trois quart d'heure alors je suis descendu boire un coup et discuter un peu avec Hermione...

- Hm, je vois.

Il y eut un blanc pesant pour les deux adolescents, mais le blond décida de le briser après plusieurs longues secondes.

- Tu voulais me parler? Ta chambre et à l'autre bout, alors...

- Euh, non, j'étais juste... Je voulais...Peu importe. Repose toi bien.

Harry le contourna afin de partir se reposer également, bien lâche pour quelqu'un qui avait déjà affronté le seigneur des ténèbres...

- Harry!

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, surpris d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche du jeune homme. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà appelé ainsi, mais il était alors presque inconscient et il lui avait semblé qu'il avait depuis évité de l'appeler, que ce soit par son nom ou son prénom.

- Oui?

- Viens s'il te plait, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire.

Draco entra dans la petite chambre sans attendre la réponse du brun, mais celui-ici le rejoignit quelques secondes après. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit caché sous un drap bleu ciel, prenant soin de s'asseoir à un bon mètre l'un de l'autre et de ne pas se regarder dans les yeux. Une tension presque palpable les séparait, ils y étaient habitués, mais celle-ci était différente de ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Cette tension n'avait rien d'agressif, elle était simplement tendue et gênée. Le silence qui la renforçait fini par être de nouveau brisé, mais là par le rire nerveux de Draco.

- Regarde-nous..., souffla t-il, il y a peu on se serait jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre, s'insultant de tous les noms et prêt à dégainer nos baguettes...

- C'est vrai, admit le brun en souriant, j'ai pourtant l'impression que ces envies remontent à des années. Au final, j'apprends à te connaitre depuis à peine plus d'un jour.

- Ouais, c'est étrange. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour j'angoisserais à l'idée de te parler, et que ça serait pour te dire à quel point j'étais heureux d'en apprendre davantage sur Harry et d'arrêter de jalouser Potter...j'aurais rit au nez de cette personne.

Le survivant entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les dires de Draco le surprirent tant qu'il en fut incapable sur l'instant. Il lui avouait être heureux d'être en sa compagnie, mais aussi que son ancienne haine venait d'une sorte de jalousie.

- Me jalouser? Tu veux dire que, ces six années...

- Oh, il n'y avait pas que ça, bien sûr. La première année, j'avais réellement voulu devenir ton ami, je pensais que c'était possible. Après ton refus, que je comprends aujourd'hui, j'ai commencé à te jalouser. Tu étais doué en tout, tu ne te laissais pas faire, tu avais ton caractère et déjà beaucoup d'amis qui t'aimaient pour toi et toi seul...Tu as aussi étais très courageux, sur les devant de la scène mais si modeste. Tout ce que je n'étais pas. L'année suivante, j'ai commencé à entendre mon père me mettre en garde contre toi, puis carrément m'interdire de t'approcher, et enfin me demander de te rendre la vie difficile dès que cela m'étais possible. Comme toutes les mauvaises valeurs que l'on m'a inculqué, j'ai appris à te détester, parce qu'on me disait que c'était bien et qu'on était fier de moi. Après le retour de Voldemort, ce fut pire encore.

- Je vois...De toute façon, nous n'aurions jamais pu être amis tant que tu étais proche de ton père et adepte de ses valeurs. Mais maintenant que ce n'est plus...ou que c'est moins le cas, penses-tu que c'est envisageable?

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler Harry. Il n'aurait pu le faire sans être vu par un serpentard ou un des amis gryffondor du brun, lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, et ces dernières heures il avait toujours été marqué par la fatigue et couvert de sang et de poussière. Mais à cet instant, ses traits étaient détendus et toutes traces des derniers jours avaient disparues. C'était indéniable, Harry était beau. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient_ toujours_ en bataille, en fait, en six ans Draco ne l'avait jamais vu "bien coiffé", ou plutôt coiffé tout court, à croire que monsieur le survivant ne connaissait pas le peigne. Au début, il avait trouvé ça agaçant, il pensait que le gryffondor se donnait un genre, puis il s'était bien rendu compte que quoi qu'il fasse, Harry ne parvenait tout simplement pas à dompter ses propres cheveux. Aujourd'hui, et depuis quelques temps déjà, Draco admettait qu'au final, ça ne desservait pas l'élu à qui le style "j'en ai rien à faire" allait étonnement très, très bien. Il n'y avait pas que ça qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Le visage fin aux lèvres pleines, le corps finement musclé - tout comme le sien, un effet du quidditch? -, mais aussi et sans doute le plus important, ces deux grands yeux d'un vert brillant dans lesquels il se perdait parfois.

Non, Draco n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. S'il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'une longue expérience auprès de la gente féminine, il savait qu'il aimé celle-ci. Et si le destin s'était joué de lui, et l'avait tourné vers le groupe des trois pires gryffondors de Poudlard, il aurait au moins espéré ne regarder qu'Hermione qui, il devait l'avouer, était incroyablement brillante, intéressante et très jolie. Mais non, il fallait que lui, _serpentard hétéro_ ne voit qu'_Harry Potter_!

_Bah pourquoi pas, dans la famille "ma-vie-devient-du-grand-n'importe-quoi", je voudrais Malfoy fils! Oh, ça tombe bien, il n'y a que lui!_

Oubliant momentanément que ledit Harry Potter attendait une réponse à sa question, Draco prit dans un geste agacé sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

- A-attends! Ne te sens pas obligé de me dire "oui" parce que tu es ici! Je comprendrais que... Je me suis sans doute trompé, tu as tes convictions alors...Laisse tomber, j'ai été idiot. Repose toi, on ne part que demain soir mais toi et moi on a quelques jours de sommeil à rattraper. À plus tard.

Draco ne lui avait pas coupé la parole. Il l'avait trouvé si...adorable, à s'expliquer en se tordant les mains, à se racler maladroitement la gorge et à ne pas savoir où regarder. Mais lorsque Harry se leva tout aussi maladroitement, il eut le réflexe de lui saisir le poignet pour le ramener sur le lit, cette fois un peu plus près.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de...

Comme d'habitude, Harry parlait beaucoup. Il ne réfléchissait pas et meubler le vide pour ne pas se sentir ridicule. Il comblait le silence qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Draco l'avait remarqué, et avait pris un malin plaisir ces six dernières années à se contenter de fixer le survivant, sachant que ça avait le don de le stresser. Mais à cet instant, le blond ne ressentait aucun plaisir à le voir se débattre tout seul.

_Là, tu parles vraiment, vraiment trop, Harry Potter!_

Draco passa avec délicatesse une des ses mains blanches dans le cou d'Harry et approcha les deux visages rougissants malgré eux.

Il ne prit pas compte du regard interrogateur du jeune homme, ni de son propre cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort et vite, et il embrassa Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermoni** : Je te remercie pour tes reviews! J'espère que la réaction de notre cher gryffondor ne te feras pas fuir...haha bonne lecture!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette fiction et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Il était déjà très tard lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, encore fatigué mais réveillé par une soif intense qui lui brûlait la gorge. Il pouvait voir une lumière haute dans le ciel sans pouvoir la distinguer totalement, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve enfin ses lunettes. La lune. Pleine et brillante, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'admirer ainsi depuis des semaines, ou peut-être des mois. Trop longtemps en tout cas.

Harry se demanda brièvement combien de fois lui serait-il encore donné de la voir, après tout, dans environ vingt heures les quatre adolescents se lanceraient dans une nouvelle mission des plus dangereuses. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs en poussant un long soupir, décidément, être l'élu n'était pas de tout repos.

Bref, il était temps de descendre étancher sa soif et d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit. Il descendit les marches de bois sur la pointe des pieds, craignant de réveiller quelqu'un, mais il n'était visiblement pas le premier levé, la lumière de la salle à manger était allumée.

- Hermione?, s'étonna t-il en apercevant la jeune fille

Elle était assise à la table, sa tête reposait entre ses mains et ses yeux parcouraient les lignes serrées d'un livre épais. Elle leva un regard surpris au survivant, ne s'attendant pas non plus à le voir à cette heure.

- Harry! Que se passe t-il? Tu n'arrives plus à dormir? Il est une heure du matin, tu sais.

- Oui, ça fait bien onze heures que je dors, je te rappelle.

- Tu en as besoin, ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants pour toi. Dors encore un peu.

- J'ai soif. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Tandis que le brun se servait un verre d'eau fraîche, la jeune fille lui parlait de ses nombreuses insomnies depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur, de ses recherches nocturnes qui l'apaisaient, ainsi elle se sentait opérationnelle même la nuit. Harry se pencha au-dessus de la brunette, ferma son livre et déposa un baisé dans ses cheveux épais avant d'aller s'installer en face d'elle.

- Tu en fais trop, Mione. Sans toi, Ron et moi serions morts une bonne dizaine de fois, c'est déjà pas mal, je crois!

- Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, c'est normal.

- Mais là c'est trop, toi aussi tu as besoin de dormir. Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises, Ron non plus, il dit que tu es d'une humeur fracassante quand tu es fatiguée.

La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse, il était vrai que ces nuits sans sommeil avaient des répercussions sur son état mental...Elle était facilement à bout de nerfs.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu mérites plus que n'importe qui de passer au moins des nuits normales, sans te soucier durant quelques heures de cette guerre. Et aussi, je te demande pardon...Pour ces derniers jours.

- C'est bon Harry, il est vrai que j'étais inquiète, mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Le survivant jouait avec les doigts de son amie, soudainement très nerveux, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas?

Il se racla la gorge comme si cela lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps, mais le regard noisette posait sur lui était visiblement curieux et pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.

_Je peux lui en parler, non? C'est ma meilleure amie après tout, elle comprendra mieux que personne._

- Hermione, avant toute chose, saches que... Je suis hétéro.

Les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes, et ce fut à son tour de se racler la gorge avant de se mettre bien droite sur sa chaise.

- Je sais, Harry. Pourquoi me dire ça à une telle heure? Non, pourquoi me dire ça tout court?

Le jeune homme plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son crâne avant de s'ébouriffer ses cheveux ébènes et de pousser un long soupir.

_Non, je ne peux décidément pas lui dire ça!_

- Laisse tomber, je dois être très fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

- Non, reste ici, ça à un rapport avec Draco, ou je me trompe?

Harry aurait voulu lui assurer qu'elle se tromper complètement, mais c'était impossible. Elle avait comme toujours visé juste, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait déjà des soupçons avant qu'il ne la mette sur la voie.

- Oublie, il y a des choses plus importantes en ce moment.

- Harry, nous sommes en guerre, mais nous sommes aussi humains, et jeunes. On ne sait pas où on sera demain à la même heure, alors s'il te plait ne sois pas idiot et raconte moi.

Elle marquait un point, et si demain les choses tournaient mal? Il s'en mordrait les doigts, si toutefois il restait en vie. Mais que penserait-elle de lui, après ça?

_Un seul moyen de le savoir..._

- Je ne t'apprends rien, on a toujours détesté Draco et réciproquement. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais.

- C'était..., souffla t-elle

- Oui, justement. Depuis qu'il me montre une autre part de lui, ou plutôt le vrai lui, je crois que je commence à...l'apprécier...vraiment beaucoup.

À mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix devenait de moins en moins grave comme pour le trahir. Son amie haussa un sourcil, ce qu'elle faisait les rares fois où quelque chose ne lui paraissait pas très clair.

- En quoi cela est-il un problème? Par rapport à Ron? Si lui ne veut pas laisser une chance à Draco, c'est son problème, mais c'est une bonne chose que toi, tu te lies d'amitié avec lui.

- Hermione, j'aimerais vraiment que là, tout de suite, tu utilises ton étonnante perspicacité pour deviner toi-même le vrai problème.

- Il est tard, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour me demander de faire autant d'efforts alors que tu es si vague. En revanche, si tu me dis les choses clairement, je pourrais t'aider.

- Le problème, c'est que j'ai...honte.

- Honte? Avec moi? Enfin, ne sois pas idiot, je suis la dernière personne qui te jugera!

- C'est vrai...

Il soupira de nouveau et plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de son amie.

- J'aime énormément Ron.

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime au moins autant que lui.

- Merci Harry, je t'aime aussi et tu le sais, mais où veux-tu en venir?

- Je veux dire que je sais ce qu'est aimer un frère ou une soeur, je sais aussi ce qu'est aimer des amis. Mais j'aime Draco d'un amour différent.

La jeune sorcière écarquilla ses yeux noisettes et ne pu émettre qu'un faible "Oh" sous la surprise. Il était important qu'elle se reprenne vite, elle le savait, son meilleur ami venait de lui faire un aveu très personnel, quelque chose de difficile à admettre.

- Euh...Est-ce que tu...

Elle déglutit et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

- Tu en es sûr? Ce n'est pas qu'une...attirance physique?

- Pour un homme?

- Je-j'en sais rien, moi, je me pose...la question.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains et il expira tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons.

Une attirance physique, hein? Il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant. Bien sûr, sans s'en faire la remarque jusqu'alors, il trouvait le serpentard très séduisant. Il devait bien l'admettre, même lorsqu'il portait encore son air suffisant, Draco avait toujours eu de la classe, il dégageait une assurance hypnotique, avait une démarche inimitable. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Son visage et son corps lui semblaient parfaits, ses yeux étaient captivants, sa voix était envoûtante.

Oui, Harry était très attiré physiquement par Draco. Mais...

- Ce n'est pas tout.

- Pardon?

- Il n'y a pas qu'une attirance physique, Mione. Sinon, j'aurais mis ça dans un coin de ma tête et rien de plus. Là, c'est autre chose. J'éprouve le besoin de le protéger, physiquement et moralement. L'idée qu'il souffre me révulse. Et j'ai peur...peur qu'après cette guerre, il m'oublie. Qu'il retourne chez lui comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'il se trouve une...copine.

Hermione assimilait tant bien que mal les informations hésitantes de son ami. Qu'en dire? Elle savait que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé à..._ça. _Tandis qu'elle repassait les paroles du brun dans sa tête, quelques mots en particulier lui revinrent.

- Qu'il retourne chez lui comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, répéta t-elle, que s'est-il passé?

- On s'est...ou plutôt il m'a...embrassé.

- Qu-Quoi?!

- Hermione, moins fort!

- Désolée! Je veux dire...Ah bon?

Malgré sa gêne Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant les joues rouges de son amie.

- Oui, "ah bon", Hermione.

- Et tu lui as...rendu?

- Oui, avant de m'excuser une dizaine de fois et de partir en courant dans ma chambre.

Jusque maintenant la jeune fille n'avait semblé que surprise, perdue, gênée, mais elle se leva soudainement et tapa son poing contre la table.

- Pourquoi?!

- Moins fort!

- Mais enfin, Harry, pourquoi?!

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas tes sentiments à Ron, toi?

La brunette baissa ses yeux et plaça quelques-unes de ses mèches derrières son oreille droite.

- Pardonne-moi, Mione.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi t'excuser, tu as raison après tout. Passons, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Harry fixa le plafond comme si la réponse s'y trouvait écrite, puis il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

- Aucune idée.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Une petite moue de mécontentement fut le seul commentaire d'Hermione, elle ne pouvait décidément pas le juger, mais c'était tout de même dommage... Après tout, si son meilleur ami pouvait avoir un peu de bonheur au milieu de cette guerre...Même si c'était avec Draco Malfoy.

À huit heure du matin, les quatre sorciers étaient levés, assis autour de la table. Un silence lourd pesé entre eux. Harry n'aurait su dire si cela venait de la dangereuse mission qui les attendait, ou des tensions adolescentes. Un peu des deux, sans doute.

Le survivant évitait soigneusement Draco qui tenta à plusieurs reprises de capter son regard, il s'arrangea également pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui et ne lui adressa que rarement la parole. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de la réaction la plus puérile qu'il puisse avoir, mais ne se sentait pas capable d'agir autrement. Sinon, faire quoi? S'excuser auprès de Draco de s'être dérobé la veille, de s'être dégonflé, lui que l'on appelait "l'élu"?

_Très peu pour moi!_

Au cours de la journée, Hermione lui lança plusieurs regards insistants qu'il fit semblant de ne pas voir. Seul Ron semblait ravi de la situation, il croyait qu'Harry était enfin redevenu lui-même, son meilleur ami qui détestait Malfoy au plus haut point.

Draco de son côté avait cessé de tout faire pour parler à Harry seul à seul. Il était autant perdu qu'exaspéré, il avait toujours connu le brun "grande gueule", bien trop à son goût, et voilà qu'il se taisait au moment où Draco aurait voulu l'entendre parler.

_Tu savais à quoi t'attendre en t'entichant de ce mec bizarre, non?_

Il savait qu'il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière, de toute façon...Et il y a avait d'autres problèmes auxquels penser.

Il était déjà plus de neuf heure lorsque les quatre adolescents quittèrent la chaumière pour gagner le bord de mer, prêts à transplaner.

- C'est bon?, demanda Hermione, Vous n'avez rien oubliez?

- On a rien sur nous, Mione, tout est là-dedans!

Ron désigna de l'index le petit sac de perles de la jeune fille qui haussa les épaules et souffla "c'est vrai.".

- On transplane deux par deux, poursuivit-elle en tendant son bras à Ron

Ce dernier fut ravi de saisir le bras fin de son amie, qu'il souhaitait plus avoir comme petite amie, mais Harry soupçonna Hermione d'avoir fait exprès de le laisser avec Draco. Les deux jeunes hommes fixaient le sable humide comme s'ils le trouvaient d'un seul coup totalement intéressant, la sorcière du groupe leva les yeux au ciel - décidément ce n'était pas gagné, ils se comportaient comme des enfants de cinq ans!

- Alors?, s'impatienta t-elle

Draco se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise, et tendit son bras gauche à Harry.

- Devant la Tête de Sanglier, rappela Hermione avant de disparaitre avec Ron

- Bon...Allons-y.

Harry attrapa le bras du blond et acquiesça. Ils se retrouvèrent moins de dix secondes plus tard en face des deux autres. Il faisait sombre, l'air était glacial, les façades des maisons tombaient en ruines, il n'y avait plus trace de couleur.

- Dire que ça fait moins d'un an...On ne reconnait plus rien..., murmura Ron

Le cœur du survivant se serra, il se souvenait de ses nombreuses sorties à Pré-au-Lard, des moments de rires avec Ron et Hermione, des rendez-vous avec Cho puis Ginny. Il n'avait de cet endroit à présent si lugubre que des souvenirs d'insouciance, des instants qu'il avait vécu sans penser une seconde à ce qui l'attendrait quelques années plus tard. Mais même celui-ci avait été aspiré par la cruauté de cette guerre dont il était le centre...

Les jeunes sorciers longeaient les murs, empruntaient de petites rues étroites et évitaient le peu de lumière qui demeurait encore. Ils devaient rejoindre la voie ferrée pour aller à Poudlard. Ils avaient convenus de chercher des balais, mais s'ils n'avaient pas de moyen d'en prendre sans être repéré, ils feraient le chemin à pieds, ce qui serait également risqué.

Ils traversèrent une rue particulièrement étroite, sombre et dont l'odeur d'humidité était désagréable. Ron était en tête de file lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de cette rue. Il s'arrêta net, et Hermione se décolla du mur qu'elle longeait pour se mettre à côté du rouquin. Sans dire un seul mot, il pointa son index vers la vitrine brisée d'une boutique qui leur faisait face.

- Des balais!, murmura la jeune fille

- N'y allez pas, ordonna sèchement Draco

Harry et Hermione lui adressèrent des regards perplexes, tandis que Ron le considéra de haut avec dédain.

- Tu plaisantes? C'est tout ce qu'il nous faut, avec ces balais on rejoindra l'école en un rien de temps.

- Ron a raison, renchérit Harry, nous n'en trouverons sans doute pas ailleurs

- N'y allez pas, c'est la rue principale! Il y a tout à parier que les mangemorts sont...

- Oh ça va!

Sur ses paroles, Ron fit demi-tour, contourna Harry et poussa violemment Draco contre un tas boîte en bois mouillé et rongé. Pris par surprise, le blond se retrouva face contre terre, amortissant sa chute d'une main et se protégeant la tête des boîtes qui tombaient sur lui de l'autre.

- Ron! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?!, cria Hermione

Harry couru vers le jeune homme toujours au sol, poussant au passage et sans ménagement ledit Ron sur le côté. Il s'installa sur les genoux près de Draco qui toussait la bonne dose de poussière qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, et l'aida à rejeter toutes les boîtes loin derrière lui.

- Draco! Est-ce que ça va?

- Tiens, tu m'adresses la parole de nouveau?, répondit-il entre deux quintes de toux

Le brun baissa les yeux, l'aida à se relever et lui fit immédiatement volte face. Draco soupira, décidément, Harry pouvait être stupide et borné.

_Non, il ne "peut" pas l'être, il l'est et il l'a toujours été!_

Mais il fut bien vite tiré de son exaspération lorsque ce même Harry pointa sa baguette vers son meilleur ami.

- Ne recommence pas ça, Ron.

Sa voix était étonnement calme, mais elle paraissait plus menaçante que jamais. Ron s'en moquait visiblement, puisqu'il se mit à rire franchement.

- T'es sérieux, Harry? Tu me menaces? Pour ce sale petit con de Malfoy?

Hermione passa une main lasse sur son visage, Draco préféra ne pas se défendre, la situation était déjà assez délicate pour qu'il en rajoute, et Harry avança un peu plus sa baguette vers le rouquin.

- J'ai dis ne recommence pas.

- Sinon quoi? Harry, il ne s'agit pas que du fait que ce soit Malfoy, cette petite fouine qui nous a tapé sur les nerfs toutes ces années...C'est le fils d'un mangemort bordel! Il aurait du en être un, à peu de chose près. Sa famille entière est au service de tu-sais-qui! Et qui te dis que lui ne l'est pas encore?

- Lui. Il me l'a dit.

- Nous voilà bien avancé, monsieur Malfoy a dit qu'il n'était plus le chien chien de son maitre, alors tout va bien, sa parole est tout à fait fiable!

- En effet. Alors cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être.

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche, à la fois décontenancé et prêt à répliquer, mais la main d'Hermione se posa sur son épaule, et il comprit qu'il était préférable de se taire. Il ne comprenait pas, comment son meilleur ami avec qui il avait vécu tant de choses pouvait être aujourd'hui si différent? Il était si énervé qu'il hésita un instant à partir, mais il avait déjà parcouru ce chemin là, et ça n'avait rien donné de bon. Même si Harry se montrait détestable, ça ne pouvait détruire sept années d'amitié, et puis...il y avait Hermione.

Le rouquin prit donc sur lui, se détourna du survivant et quitta la rue pour se diriger vers la boutique qui contenait trois balais aux manches épais. Hermione le suivit d'un pas hésitant, et Harry allait en faire de même lorsque Draco lui saisit le poignet.

- Quoi?

- Combien de temps, encore?

- Pardon?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Combien de temps vas-tu encore rechigner à me parler?

Le brun ne répondit pas et tenta de se défaire de la prise de Draco, mais celui-ci la resserra un peu plus.

- D'accord, j'ai fais une erreur visiblement. Je t'ai embrassé, je pensais que tu en avais autant envie que moi. Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais pas, mais bon sang Harry, on est plus des enfants, pas besoin de m'ignorer!

- Je...Ce n'est pas que, je n'avais pas en...C'est pas le moment.

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes en guerre, ça ne sera jamais le moment.

Draco le lâcha, il avait essayé d'arranger les choses, mais il était clair que le survivant n'en avait aucune envie.

_Quel idiot...Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai cru? Que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait s'intéresser réellement à quelqu'un comme moi?_

De l'autre côté de la rue, Ron tenait deux balais et Hermione le troisième. Pour une énième fois, Harry se détourna du blond et entreprit de rejoindre ses deux amis qui s'avançaient également vers lui, jusqu'à ce que...

- RECULEZ!

Ron fut le premier à réagir au cri de Draco, aussi il attrapa Hermione par la taille et se jeta au sol avec elle après quelques pas en arrière. De son côté, le serpentard tira Harry par le bras avant de le plaquer à terre en même temps que lui-même. L'éclair qui entraina une sorte d'explosion entre les quatre adolescents provenait d'un toit, et ils l'avaient évité de peu.

Ils se relevèrent tous très vite, avec le réflexe de sortir leur baguette.

- Ils sont là, il faut partir!, hurla Draco pour couvrir les bruits des mangemorts qui détruisaient par plaisir les vitrines et fenêtres qui tenaient encore, tout en avançant vers le petit groupe.

Ron lança un balais à Harry puis à Draco, fit monter Hermione sur le dernier et s'installa en vitesse derrière elle avant de donner un coup de pieds dans les airs pour décoller. Les balais étaient assez rapides malgré leur état, et ils furent rassurés de voir que les mangemorts ne parvenaient pas à les rattraper. Toutefois leurs ennemis furent plus nombreux lorsqu'ils survolaient la forêt interdite, et les sorts fusaient autour d'eux. Pire encore, alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à apercevoir l'immense château, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par les hommes encapuchonnés de noir. L'un cria de ne pas tuer Harry Potter, qu'il appartenait au seigneur des ténèbres de le faire. Tout en se cramponnant à leur balais, les quatre jeunes sorciers brandirent leur baguette, mais les mains étaient tremblantes, ils savaient que l'infériorité numérique aurait raison d'eux.

- Harry, Hermione, Weasley...comptez jusqu'à trois, puis montez en flèche. Maintenant.

Harry ne comprenait pas le plan de Draco, mais il n'était pas question de prendre le temps d'en discuter. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient que tenter le tout pour le tout. Un...Deux...Trois.

Deux des trois balais s'élevèrent soudainement bien plus haut dans le ciel, tandis que le cercle parfait formé par les mangemorts était caché sous un nuage de fumée grise et épaisse. Des cris de surprises en émanaient, et des éclairs se croisèrent de nouveau.

- Non! Non! Draco!

Draco n'était pas monté, il n'avait pas précisé cela. Harry poussa un cri désespéré et tenta de redescendre, mais il fut bien vite retenu par Ron et Hermione qui lui barraient la route.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller Harry, viens, ne perdons pas plus de temps!

- Ne perdons pas de temps?! Je ne peux pas le laisser!

- Non Harry! Ron a raison! Faisons en sorte qu'il n'ai pas fait ça pour rien!

Harry regarda une dernière fois le nuage de fumée. S'il y allait, Hermione et Ron le suivraient. Les mangemorts étaient au moins dix, ils seraient tués et lui livré à Voldemort. Draco savait que c'était la seule chose à faire, mais... S'il avait su, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé faire ça. Mais à présent, c'était...

_Trop tard. C'est trop tard._

Ron avait raison, ils ne pouvaient perdre davantage de temps, sinon Draco aurait fait ça pour rien. Alors qu'il avait repris la route vers le château, Harry se força à ne pas se retourner, s'il le faisait, il ferait demi-tour. Il laissa couler ses larmes silencieusement bien qu'il avait pour seule envie celle d'hurler sa haine.

Sa haine contre lui-même, il laissait Draco derrière lui, il l'avait évité ses dernières heures...Sa haine contre Draco, il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, il l'abandonnait...Harry se demanda brièvement comment il pouvait autant aimer quelqu'un, et le détester à la fois, mais les mangemorts qui avaient repris leur poursuite lui rappela d'accélérer. Il lui sembla qu'ils étaient moins nombreux, il ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant, le sacrifice n'en valait pas la peine.

Les trois amis parcourent encore quelques mètres, et ils n'en étaient plus qu'à deux ou trois des murs de Poudlard lorsque les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent, comme si une paroi invisible les bloquait.

Hermione fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, et l'une des fenêtres du château explosa aussitôt. Ils s'y engouffrèrent sans prendre la peine de freiner, et s'écrasèrent tous les trois contre le mur du large couloir vide.

Ron avait l'air ravi, il souriait et se redressa immédiatement avant de tendre sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever.

- On a réussi!

Mais la jeune fille ne prit pas la main du rouquin, elle fit un hochement négatif de la tête avant de se glisser près d'Harry. Il était appuyé contre le mur, il fixait la fenêtre sans vitre, ou plus exactement les mangemorts qui s'éloignaient.

Il n'y avait pas de sort autour de Poudlard, ils savaient simplement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas assaillir celui-ci sans demander l'avis de leur maitre, ce serait trop lourd de conséquences.

Hermione essuya d'une main les larmes du survivant, mais elles ne cessaient de couler.

- Harry...Je suis désolée...

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle pleurait aussi, elle avait toujours était forte devant ses amis, mais elle appréciait aussi Draco et surtout, elle était empathique et ressentait la douleur de son meilleur ami. Il lui rendit son étreinte en s'agrippant à elle avec désespoir.

- J'en peux plus...Her...Mione...Je n'ai même pas pu...parce que le monde dépend de...ma survie...Je n'ai pas pu...sinon, si je n'avais pas cette contrainte...j'y serais...je l'aurais...jamais je ne l'aurais laissé là-bas...

- Je sais, je sais...Draco savait ce qu'il faisait, Harry...Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Ron ne semblait plus du tout content, il semblait même s'en vouloir de l'avoir été. Hermione se détacha du brun et lui adressa un sourire mal assuré mais sincère avant de se lever.

- Harry, je sais que tu es bouleversé, mais...

- Je sais...

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, le château était dirigé par Rogue et les Carrow, s'ils tombaient dessus...Et puis, ils devaient trouver le diadème.

- Il-il faut trouver Neville, c'est le seul qui pourra...nous aider.

- Oui, tenons-nous en au plan..., approuva la sorcière

Harry se redressa avec difficulté en s'aidant du mur. Il était épuisé psychologiquement, mais n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, Draco ne devait pas avoir fait ça pour rien. Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs, il était étrange de les parcourir de nouveau. Mais encore une fois, tout avait changé. Ce n'était plus l'endroit rassurant et accueillant qu'ils avaient connu.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule et même personne. Il priait intérieurement pour que Draco soit en vie, il y avait tellement peu de chance, mais il ne pouvait pas se le dire, car son cœur se serrait violemment et ses larmes revenaient.

Il avançait à la suite de ses amis, machinalement. Il était à des kilomètres de la réalité, de sa mission. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, partir, reprendre ce balais et retrouver Draco. Mais comme toujours, sa vie, ses actions... Tout était sous le contrôle d'un plan qu'il devait suivre à la lettre, sous peine de laisser sombrer le monde. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur qu'il réprima, sa tête tournait. Il devait juste marcher. Marcher et obéir. Quand cette guerre serait terminée, peut-être pourra-t-il enfin être lui-même, et mourir sans que ce soit lourd de conséquences. Cette pensée était la seule chose à laquelle s'accrocher.

Des bruits de pas s'élevèrent dans les couloirs, vite rejoins par des cris déments. Quand Hermione et Ron accélérèrent le pas, Harry en fit de même bien que les bruits ne soient pas parvenus à son esprit. Ses amis semblaient paniqués, que se passait-il? Il avait trop mal pour réfléchir.

De toute façon, la panique s'envola lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur. Elle n'y était pas, une seconde plus tôt. Neville se trouvait dans l'encadrement, et un sourire traversait son visage meurtri. Ron attrapa le bras d'Harry qui avait oublié de réagir et le traina à sa suite. La porte se referma aussitôt sur les adolescents.


	6. Chapter 6

Comme toujours, je remercie les lecteurs ayant pris le temps de laisser des reviews! Et aussi tous les autres qui sont encore là pour ce sixième chapitre!

Très bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Ils étaient tous là, l'armée de Dumbledore, et même quelques autres élèves, issus de familles moldus.  
Harry s'était assis dans un coin de l'immense pièce, ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Un regard d'Hermione fit comprendre aux autres de ne pas le déranger.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Son regard est si...vide..., chuchota Ginny

- Nous étions quatre au départ. Nous trois et...Draco Malfoy..., répondit la brunette d'une voix aussi basse

- Malfoy?!

Hermione et Ron lancèrent des regards meurtriers à Neville qui venait de crier. Tous les jeunes sorciers se tournèrent discrètement - ce qui ne l'était pas vraiment à cause du nombre - vers Harry. Ce dernier, jusqu'alors comme en léthargie, avait réagi à ce nom. Il plaqua sa joue encore humide contre le mur froid et prit une grande inspiration dans le but d'empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler tandis que son cœur se serrait douloureusement.

Hermione et Ron furent de nouveau alpaguer par les élèves incrédules. Bien sûr, s'il était arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux à Malfoy, tout le monde s'accorderait à penser qu'il n'y aurait pas de quoi sauter de joie, après tout il était très jeune, mais de là à se mettre dans cet état pour quelqu'un que l'on détestait profondément... D'autant plus que Harry avait déjà perdu ses parents, son parrain, et qu'il avait été très proche de Dumbledore avant que celui-ci ne meure à son tour.

- C'est une longue, très longue histoire. Et croyez-moi, elle ne me plait pas non plus, commença Ron

- Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, vous devez rester ici après tout, mais il y a quelques jours, Harry a été capturé par des mangemorts et enfermé dans le repère de vous-savez-qui.

Des exclamations de surprise et d'horreur montèrent dans la salle, et quelques regards affolés se tournèrent vers Harry comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant.

- Malfoy l'a fait s'échapper, poursuivit Hermione

- Malfoy a fait quoi?, s'étonna Ginny

- Je sais, c'est très étonnant, mais c'est la vérité. Après ça, il est resté avec nous. Et puis, vous connaissez Harry...Bref...nous sommes venu jusque Pré-au-Lard à quatre, et comme vous le voyez, nous ne sommes plus que trois.

- Les mangemorts..., chuchota Neville

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. Un frisson d'horreur parcouru les jeunes sorciers, ils étaient abattus. Si Malfoy avait agi de la sorte, c'était qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il avait voulu le faire croire.

- Et il est…mort?, demanda timidement Cho

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure presque instinctivement et tritura une mèche de ses cheveux épais. Ron haussa les épaules.

- Problablement, répondit-il enfin

Quelques filles étouffèrent des cris, et tout le monde baissa tristement les yeux. Personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir de bons souvenirs incluant Draco Malfoy, bien souvent c'était même le contraire, mais il s'était rangé du côté qu'eux défendaient ardemment, au point d'en mourir, ce qui signifiait une victime de plus dans leur camp.  
Et puis, aussi mesquin et prétentieux fut-il, son physique avantageux ne passait pas inaperçu auprès de la gente féminine.

Ron se racla la gorge, conscient que rappeler la raison de leur venue le ferait passer, une fois de plus, pour un insensible, mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

- Heu… Nous sommes ici car nous cherchons le diadème de Serdaigle…

- Tu plaisantes?, dirent d'une même voix quelques élèves de Serdaigle

- Ouais…,continua-t-il, ça va nous aider à détruire vous savez qui.

- C'est bien beau, mais personne ne sait où il se trouve!, lança Cho

- Peut-être même qu'il n'a jamais existé.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Neville, il existe, mais ça fait des années qu'il a disparu…Il faudra vous en passer.

- Impossible.

La voix d'Harry coupa court aux discussions. Il avait rejoint Ron et Hermione à la tête du groupe. Il paraissait étonnement déterminé, il n'y avait ni larmes ni tremblements chez lui.

- Harry…, souffla Hermione, tu…

- Je vais bien.

Ça sonnait faux, lui-même s'en était rendu compte. Peu importait, cependant.

- Je sais que ce diadème a disparu il y a très longtemps, mais faites un effort, n'y a-t-il pas un endroit où il pourrait se trouver, plus qu'à un autre?

Un grand silence régnait dans la salle, du moins jusqu'à ce que Luna Lovegood fasse son apparition.

- Pourquoi pas ici même?, suggéra-t-elle

Quelques soupirs ainsi que des rires s'élevèrent entre les murs. Pourtant, Harry sembla s'intéresser réellement aux paroles de la jeune fille.

- Ici? Comment ça?

- Je veux dire, dans la salle sur demande. N'apporte-t-elle pas ce dont on a besoin?

- Je ne pense vraiment pas que ça marche comme ça…, dit Ron

- C'est une idée…

Tout le monde regarda Harry, avait-il perdu l'esprit? Depuis quand ce que disait Luna était à prendre au sérieux…?

- Harry, tu penses vraiment que…, commença Hermione

- C'est tout à fait possible! Après tout, Tom a voulu cacher cet objet. Il avait besoin d'un endroit pour le cacher, comme j'ai eu autrefois le besoin de cacher le livre de Rogue…Comme vous tous avez besoin de vous cacher!

- Tu n'est pas sérieux?

- Tais-toi Ron! Harry…et Luna, ont sans doute raison!

- Hermione! Toi aussi?

- Oui, oui moi aussi! Tu te laisses si facilement impressionner Ron, la magie est imprévisible, il serait temps de t'en rendre compte.

Le rouquin regardait ses deux meilleurs amis avec des yeux ronds, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas de tout le monde.

- De toute façon, poursuivit Harry, où chercher d'autre?

- Allons-y.

Les trois gryffondors se dirigèrent sans plus attendre vers la sortie, accompagnés par des regards surpris et des murmures inquiets. Harry fit volte face lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de sortie.

- Je suis désolé que vous m'ayez vu comme ça. J'ai pris conscience que vous luttiez de votre côté, que vous croyez encore en ma victoire. Je ferais tout pour être à la hauteur de votre confiance…Merci à tous, particulièrement à toi, Luna.

Son petit discours fut accueillis par les sourires encourageants des élèves et celui rayonnant de Luna.

_Ils sont là depuis le début, ils attendent de moi ce que je dois faire, je n'ai pas le droit de les décevoir…Ron et Hermione comptent aussi sur moi. Je n'ai qu'à faire comme après avoir perdu Sirius…lever la tête et prendre sur moi…_

Harry savait qu'il n'était plus un enfant, et puis de toute manière, même lorsqu'il l'était, sa vie n'avait jamais été vraiment paisible. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste, de se plaindre, de pleurer davantage ou de partir à la recherche de Draco… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à chaque seconde à lui. Comment avait-il pu le laisser derrière? Il était persuadé que Draco, lui, ne l'aurait pas abandonné.

_Je suis tellement désolé…_

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un vacarme assourdissant. Des cris, des bruits de pas qui martelaient le sol de pierre, des explosions et encore des cris.

- Que se passe t-il?, cria Ginny pour couvrir le bruit

- Voldemort a ordonné aux mangemorts d'assaillirent le château, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre

Malgré l'agitation extérieure, on pouvait entendre les exclamations d'horreur. Le château était envahi par l'ennemi.

- Il faut qu'on agisse. On doit aider les professeurs.

- Neville a raison, allons-y!, approuva Seamus

Tout le monde acquiesça, prêts à se battre sans hésiter.

- Attendez!

- Attendre quoi, Harry?, s'impatienta Ginny, On ne peut pas laisser les autres lutter seuls

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous jeter dans les bras de l'ennemi comme ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? On était prêt à ça.

Harry fixa Neville quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Il voulait plus que tout empêcher la mort d'un de ses amis…Mais ils ne resteraient pas ici, et il était vrai que le château avait besoin de protection…

- Eh bien, Potter, ne perdez pas de temps. Je crois que vous n'êtes pas ici en touriste.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vivement en entendant la voix d'un de leurs professeurs.

- Professeur Mcgonagall!, s'écria Hermione

- Professeur… Que se passe t-il exactement?

- Voldemort sait que vous êtes là, Potter. Il attend à la lisière de la forêt que vous vous montriez. En attendant, les mangemorts tuent autant qu'ils le peuvent.

Devant les visages affolés des adolescents, le professeur fit de grands gestes des bras et tenta de paraitre moins stressée.

- Du moins essaient de tuer. Nous nous défendons bien. Mais une aide ne serait pas de refus. Les élèves mineurs sont déjà loin de l'école, les majeurs combattent à nos côtés.

- On y va, maintenant!, cria Neville

Le professeur Mcgonagall fit une hochement de tête positif, et tous les élèves coururent en direction du couloir dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent, baguettes brandies.

- Ginny, attends! Reste ici! Tu n'es même pas ma...

- Rêve!

La jeune fille tira la langue à son grand frère avant de suivre les autres.

- Que cherchez-vous, Potter?

- Le diadème de Serdaigle. On croit savoir où le trouver.

- Alors foncez, nous les repousserons le plus longtemps possible.

Elle posa une main maternelle sur l'épaule du survivant, et pour la première fois il lisait de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la sorcière. Harry la remercia d'un sourire peu assuré puis il quitta la salle en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Harry! Où allons nous exactement?!, cria Hermione

- Je ne sais pas… Un peu plus loin…

- ATTENTION!

Ron attrapa Hermione par la taille d'une main et tira Harry par le pull de l'autre, leur évitant les pierres lourdes du plafond qui s'effondra là où ils étaient une seconde plus tôt.  
Le survivant était couché face contre terre, il était un peu étourdi par sa chute. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit Hermione collée contre le mur, ses yeux noisettes levés vers son meilleur ami qui lui-même la fixait intensément. Harry hésita à parler, ils semblaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

_Pas vraiment le moment…Mais qui sait où on en sera dans un quart d'heure…_

Mais au lieu d'approcher son visage de celui rougissant d'Hermione, le rouquin murmura quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas. C'était pourtant sans doute intéressant, car la brunette écarquilla les yeux et un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage.

- Mais oui! Mais oui, tu as raison! Harry, Ron sait comment détruire les horcruxes!

- Quoi?

- Les crochets du basilic, s'expliqua-t-il, ils peuvent les détruire. Il faut aller les chercher!

- Tu en es certain?

- Il a raison Harry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt!

- Très bien...Alors allez-y.

- Mais Harry…tu…

- Ça va Mione, je suis un grand garçon, je ne vais pas me perdre.

Il savait que ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait son amie, mais il préférait détendre l'atmosphère plutôt que de l'alourdir. Si Ron y allait seul, il serait mort d'inquiétude à chaque secondes pour Hermione, et réciproquement…  
La jeune fille passa une main chaude sur le visage du survivant en lui souriant faiblement, puis elle attrapa la main que Ron lui tendait et ils s'en allèrent en adressant quelques signes à leur ami.

De son côté, Harry longea plusieurs couloirs en pensant à l'objet qu'il convoitait. Il fallait que cette fichue salle se manifeste sous sa forme adéquate.  
Aussi soudainement que d'habitude, la salle fit son apparition sur le mur juste en face de lui. Il soupira de soulagement et entra dans la salle.  
Elle était aussi grande qu'une cathédrale et pleine d'objets de toute sorte. Il l'avait déjà connu sous cette forme, lorsqu'il y cacha le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé, mais cela lui paraissait terriblement loin…

Harry avançait entre les piles d'objets tout en essayant de localiser celui qu'il espérait trouver.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, Potter?

Harry sursauta et fit vivement demi-tour. Vincent Crabbe était à moins de quatre mètres de lui, et il tenait le diadème dans ses mains.

- Donne moi ça.

Crabbe éclata d'un horrible rire et fit tournoyer l'objet.

- Je sais de quoi il s'agit, Potter. Je vais le ramener à mon maitre et obtenir sa reconnaissance et ses privilèges.

- Non. Il n'est jamais reconnaissant, il n'aime que lui...

- C'est faux. Mon maitre crois en moi, et je ne le décevrais pas. Je vais lui rapporter cet horcruxe, et toi par la même occasion. D'une pierre deux coups, astucieux, non?

- Comment es-tu entré ici? J'étais là avant toi…

- Tu étais tellement absorbé par je ne sais quoi, tu es ailleurs, Potter? Je suis entré juste après toi, je suis passé derrières ces tas d'objets, et j'ai trouvé ce diadème alors que tu n'avais pas traversé la moitié de la salle.

Il rit de nouveau et lança le diadème au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'en saisir.

- Je te croyais plus vif, plus opérationnel. Qu'est-ce qui te perturbes autant, Potter? La mort de Draco?

Harry tressaillit et son regard à l'instant dur exprima toute la douleur que lui procurait ce nom. Un sourire mauvais fendit la grosse figure de Crabbe qui continuait de jouer avec l'horcruxe.

- J'ai visé juste. Tu sais, Potter, tout le monde est au courant chez nous. Tu l'as laissé derrière.

- Ferme la.

- Oh, vous êtes si menaçant, toi et ta voix tremblante de petit garçon apeuré. Il a souffert, m'a dit mon père. Il n'est pas mort sur le coup. Les quelques-uns qui se sont occupé de lui se sont bien amusé.

- Tais toi!

Mais Crabbe continua, et Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en lui hurlant de se taire. C'était une réaction enfantine, mais il n'y songea même pas.  
Si Crabbe avait enfoncé une lame dans son cœur, ça aurait été moins douloureux qu'entendre ces mots.  
L'image de Draco s'approchant de lui timidement s'imposa à lui, et il lui sembla sentir le contact chaud des lèvres roses contre les siennes. Il se rappela aussi comme il l'avait évité ces dernières heures, comme il l'avait laissé croire qu'il n'éprouvait rien de spécial pour lui.

- Draco Malfoy est mort à cause de toi, Harry Potter.

D'une voix trop faible, Harry lui intima encore de se taire, en vain. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, il ne pouvait plus entendre ça.

_Non…Je n'ai pas le droit. Je dois prendre cet horcruxe. C'est le seul moyen pour que plus personne ne meure pour moi…_

Il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers Crabbe.

- Stupefix!

- Enervatum!, cria le serpentard pour contrer le sort

Crabbe tenait l'horcruxe d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre, mais il n'était aussi stupide que ça et il savait Harry Potter plus fort que lui. Aussi, il partit en courant vers le fond de la salle, tournant plusieurs fois à droite et à gauche entre les tas d'objets entassés.  
Harry le suivait, il n'était pas dur de garder sa trace : le mangemort continuait de rire et de l'insulter tout en fuyant comme un lâche.  
Le survivant commençait à perdre son souffle quand soudainement un silence angoissant retomba. Il s'arrêta, à l'affut du moindre bruit lui indiquant la position de Crabbe. Des pas, sa voix désagréable ou son rire horripilant. Mais rien. Il était d'autant plus difficile d'entendre quoique ce soit que son propre souffle était bruyant après sa course effrénée.

- Montre toi pauvre lâche!, cria-t-il

Quelques interminables secondes s'écoulèrent, puis Crabbe réapparut aux yeux du brun qui se prépara à l'attaque. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son vis-à-vis. Le serpentard avait rangé sa baguette dans sa poche, il ne tenait plus que le diadème et semblait se ficher de l'objet pointait sur lui. Il gardait même son horrible sourire.  
Harry resta stoïque, mais son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.  
Moins d'une minute plus tard, le survivant entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas, cette fois derrière lui. Il sursauta malgré lui et se retourna à moitié de sorte à laisser sa baguette vers le mangemort. Mais lorsqu'il vit la personne debout devant lui, il oublia Crabbe et lâcha sa baguette. D'ailleurs, il oublia tout. Le diadème, sa mission, Ron et Hermione qui bientôt le rejoindraient. Tout.  
Il tourna entièrement le dos à son ennemi. Ses membres tremblaient, il ouvrit sa bouche un instant comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il en fut incapable avant un long moment.

- D…Draco…

Le jeune homme blond se tenait devant lui, aussi droit que possible. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffés étaient en bataille, ses vêtements étaient débraillés, couverts de sang et de poussière. Mais le détail qui attira le plus l'attention du survivant fut sans aucun doute la baguette pointait sur lui.

- Recule, lui ordonna sèchement le blond

- Qu…Quoi?

- Recule, répéta-t-il d'un ton encore plus sec

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…? Draco, j'ai eu tellement peur, je croyais que tu…Si j'avais su que tu ne fuirais pas avec nous je ne serais jamais parti sans toi…mais comment tu…

- Ferme la.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait, mais la baguette qui s'appuya contre ses côtes l'obligea à reculer et surtout à se taire.

- Passe le moi, Crabbe.

Le diadème passa au-dessus de la tête du brun, Draco le rattrapa au vol tandis que Crabbe le rejoignit pour se placer près de lui. Il regardait Harry de haut, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisqu'il était le plus petit des trois. Ce dernier était complètement perdu. Draco était en vie pour son plus grand bonheur, mais alors qu'il avait pour seule envie celle de se jeter dans ses bras et de le supplier de le pardonner, il était menacé.

- Alors, Potter, tu tombes de haut, non? Tu croyais vraiment que Draco allait devenir ton « ami »…Comme tu es naïf…

- …Draco?

- Malfoy. C'était déjà assez pénible de te laisser m'appeler par mon prénom ces derniers jours, maintenant que tu n'es plus en position de le faire, c'est Malfoy.

Une boule se formait dans la gorge d'Harry qui ne parvenait ni à parler, ni à rassembler ses idées. Des tonnes d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait même pas s'il devait être heureux ou malheureux.  
Il y a quelques minutes, il aurait sans doute tout donner pour savoir Draco vivant, même si c'était dans l'autre camp. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Que tous les moments passés avec Draco, pas Malfoy, mais bien Draco, n'avaient été que mensonges?

_Non…Non je ne peux pas y croire…Pas ça…_

- Je ne te crois pas…C'est impossible…

Le rire glacé de Malfoy lui serra un peu plus le cœur, et davantage lorsqu'il croisa son regard dur.

- Libre à toi de te faire des idées, Potter. Tu croyais sans doute que tu pouvais changer les gens, que saint Potter avait en plus de ses innombrables pouvoirs magique celui de transformer un partisan de Lord Voldemort en un gentil chien-chien à son service? Pitoyable…

Harry se sentait flancher, il lui semblait que le sol tournait sous ses pieds. Il ne parvenait même pas à pleurer…À quoi bon? Il ne tomberait pas plus bas, maintenant…

- J'admets que tu m'as bien eu…

Le survivant eut un faible rire amer. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour être aussi stupide.

- C'est tout à fait normal, j'étais sincère, les premières heures. Je me suis égaré, mais j'ai vite trouvé un moyen de me rattraper. Lorsque les mangemorts nous ont coincé, j'ai compris que je tenais ma chance. Il me suffisait de livrer mes informations au maitre, il ne connaissait plus tes intentions depuis que tu as commencé à fermer ton esprit…

- Il ne pardonne pas comme ça, tu le sais, il te tuera quand il n'aura plus besoin de toi.

À sa plus grande surprise, la perspective que Draco se livre idiotement à Voldemort lui glaça le sang. Il devrait le haïr plus encore que lors des années à l'école, mais il ressentait toujours ce sentiment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

- Pas si je te livre à lui. Il saura me pardonner dans ces conditions.

- C'est faux! Tu le sais très bien, il te punira quoique tu fasses!

- Tu n'en sais rien! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, le maitre attend.

- Hé, c'est pas ce qu'on avait dit. C'est à moi de livrer Potter!, protesta Crabbe

- Et puis quoi encore? Je te rappelle que sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais su où il était! Et puis on verra ça plus tard, ne faisons pas attendre le maitre plus longtemps.

Crabbe grommela mais renonça à protester, Draco avait toujours eu une sorte d'emprise sur lui.  
Les trois sorciers sortirent, Harry allait le plus lentement possible malgré les deux baguettes dans son dos, il espérait que Ron et Hermione arriveraient avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin.  
Ils traversèrent un long couloir mais n'empruntèrent pas le hall. Bien sûr, ils évitaient de tomber sur un ami du survivant…

Harry voyait ses chances de survie diminuer en même temps que le moindre de ses espoirs. Comment Draco pouvait-il lui faire cela? N'avait-il au final aucun cœur? Il s'était trompé en croyant que le blond n'était pas que le cruel Malfoy qu'il connaissait…Il était tombé amoureux d'une personne qui n'avait jamais existé.

- On va prendre cet escalier, dit le blond à Crabbe

Ils descendaient vers les cachots, les serpentards connaissaient bien ces passages. Harry réfléchissait maintenant à toute vitesse, il devait trouver quelque chose!

Mais avant qu'il ne trouve quoique ce soit, il se sentit projeter contre le mur de pierre auquel il s'agrippa comme il put. Il vit sa baguette frôler son épaule gauche et son talent d'attrapeur lui permit de la rattraper habilement. Au même moment, Crabbe roula dans les escaliers, lorsqu'il arriva au bout, Harry vit qu'il était stupéfixié.  
Il s'attendait à voir l'un de ses amis, peut-être Ron ou Hermione, ou un professeur.

Mais quand il fit volte-face, il n'y avait que Draco qui tenait toujours sa baguette fermement, mais cette fois, elle était dirigée vers le corps inerte de Crabbe.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser sa question, il lui demanda de le suivre et le saisit par le poignet avant de le trainer à sa suite. Ils descendirent les escaliers, enjambèrent le mangemort inconscient et sortirent par une petite porte en bois. Ils arrivèrent dans la pelouse verte, à des mètres de l'entrée du château et de la forêt interdite.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, deux mangemorts approchaient. Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur glacé et se plaça devant lui comme s'il avait s'agit d'un bouclier. Les deux hommes encapuchonnés passèrent si vite qu'ils ne les remarquèrent pas, et les deux jeunes se détendirent aussitôt.  
Le survivant soupira de soulagement, puis il se souvint qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien.

- Mais à quoi tu joues?!, s'emporta-t-il

- Écoute moi, il faut que…

- Tu te moques de moi?

D'un mouvement brutal, Harry repoussa la main toujours accrochée à son poignet, puis il l'éloigna de lui en le poussant en arrière.

- Dégage!, cria-t-il, je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de ma baguette!

- Harry…J'ai récupéré ça…alors, écoute moi s'il te plait…

Le brun attrapa le diadème qu'il lui tendait, il tenait enfin l'horcruxe mais il ne s'en réjouissait pas particulièrement, il était bien trop en colère.

- Tiens, c'est « Harry » maintenant? Oh, je comprends! Tu as stupéfixié Crabbe pour être certain de recevoir seul la reconnaissance de ton cher maitre! Et maintenant, tu fais comme si tu étais soudainement redevenu gentil, ou plutôt devenu car tu ne l'as jamais été, comme ça moi je te suis de mon plein gré, je n'appelle à l'aide aucun de mes amis et je te suis tranquillement…Bonne idée. Mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide, Malfoy.

Ledit Malfoy baissa les yeux en entendant Harry l'appeler par son nom, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Mais c'était révolu, logique, après l'épisode précédent.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois…

- Je ne me répèterai pas, dégage. Et tu devrais fuir le plus loin possible, car ton maitre en a rien à faire de toi, au contraire de moi. Tu t'es trompé de camp, Malfoy.

- Non, je ne me suis pas trompé. Tu le saurais si tu voulais bien m'écouter.

- Tu m'as assez menti pour le reste de ma vie. Pars et n'approche plus de ce château, les autres ne seront pas aussi cléments avec toi.

Draco tenta une nouvelle fois de lui parler, mais Harry le contourna et retourna sur ses pas.

- Harry, attends je t'en prie!, cria-t-il désespérément

Il courut à la suite du brun qui venait de pénétrer dans l'école quand un sort le manqua de peu.

_Non, pas maintenant! Je dois à tout prix le rattraper…!_

Mais ses pensées étaient le dernier des soucis du mangemort qui l'attaquait, et Draco fut bien obligé de se défendre.  
De son côté, Harry montait les marches trois par trois en frottant ses yeux dont des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper. Pleurer derechef pour Draco était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait…

- Harry! Te voilà enfin!

Il était déjà bien avancé dans un long couloir de Poudlard lorsque Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent.

- Ça va? Tes yeux sont rouges…, s'inquiéta la jeune fille

- Oh, ce n'est rien, la salle était poussiéreuse, ça doit être ça. Oh, j'ai le diadème.

- On peut dire que ça tombe bien, nous on a ça!, dit fièrement Ron

Puis il brandit l'un des crochets du basilic comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette.

- On a déjà détruit la coupe avec! Ça marche!, annonça Hermione d'un ton surexcité

- Alors détruisons cette chose…

Harry posa l'horcruxe sur le sol, Ron et Hermione s'écartèrent de quelques pas, puis le brun enfonça le crochet dedans. Avec un bruit strident, le diadème se fendit en deux et une sorte de fumée noire s'en échappa.

- Deux de moins!, s'écria Ron en souriant

Si Hermione et lui-même étaient ravis, Harry ne parvenait pas à savourer ce début de victoire. Pas parce qu'après avoir détruit l'objet sa cicatrice le brûla atrocement, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait s'enlever Draco de la tête. Il aurait tellement voulu l'écouter, croire tout ce qu'il lui dirait…Mais il ne supporterait pas de nouveaux mensonges.  
Il avait prit conscience que le blond était la seule personne capable de le faire souffrir sans même le toucher…il était déjà assez perturbé pour s'en rajouter. Il espérait simplement que Draco l'avait écouté et qu'il avait fui.


End file.
